Life Of Calaphor
by Calaphor
Summary: The tales of my character Calaphor. Yes yes I know a saiyan OC how boring. I'll attempt to keep that in mind.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Super or any of its movies or games. I did however create the OC Calaphor.

Rated M for violence and some mild language.

* * *

Prologue

Long ago, before Son Goku's adventures on earth, before even the destruction of Planet Vegeta, there existed two races. The barbaric saiyans, who were hell bent on destroying the technologically advanced tuffles. The tuffles had weapons that could fend off the saiyans, and devices that could detect energy signatures, as well as how strong an opponent was. One day, suddenly, the saiyans began attacking tuffle cities everywhere. There were many battles, some won by tuffles. But the saiyans won their fair share of battles. All over the planet the tuffles best and brightest began devising ways to stop and or defeat the saiyans. Scientists developed weapons or biological machines or beings to combat the attacks. One such scientist was using the DNA of a saiyan that had one day captured a tuffle and forced the tuffles to build him a ship. The saiyan's name was Calaphor. The ship was built and he got into it and it took off. However, the ship supposedly malfunctioned, and the saiyan was killed. While the tuffles were in such close proximity to the saiyan, they took several samples of his DNA, like hair, skin, and blood to analyze. With this information, this specific scientist planned to create a hybrid saiyan and tuffle. Others wanted to use their technology to destroy the saiyans. This scientist wanted to stop the fighting between the two races. He wanted to make a bridge between the saiyans and tuffles. But first, we go back to the first Calaphor, the full blooded saiyan one. The one that was caught in an explosion in a ship.

" HA! Little freak! I have you now tuffle trash! " A rough and cruel voice was heard far out into the night.

" HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME! SAIYANS! SAIYAN INTRUDER! HELP! " A shrill panicked voice shouted for help.

" Shut up! Unless you want me to snap your neck and hold your corpse for ransom! You might even make a decent snack! HAHAHA!" The deeper cruel voice laughed knowing that he had a hostage.

Many tuffles heard the calls, the shouts. Soon the tuffle defenses were set up, and the saiyan was surrounded.

" Release the tuffle now, saiyan! Or face death at the hands of our weapons!" A voice spoke out, commanding but the saiyan could easily tell that they were not in control.

" I will do no such thing! If you want this filth then you will do as I say! I am coming into the open, fire and this one and you all will die!"

Now Calaphor came out into the open holding the smaller male tuffle in his hand. He had a smirk on his face and walked towards the tuffles.

" T-that's close enough! Stay back! " The fear in the commanding voice was more obvious now.

" I want a ship. A ship large enough to get me off the planet so I can spread destruction! I will stay here until it is built. You have a week before I come to get my ship. Bring food for me and this weakling. " Laughing once again, Calaphor stepped back and went back into the small cave near the edge of the tuffle city.

The scientists worked diligently. They could not allow the saiyan to kill the tuffle. It was against everything they stood for to let someone die at the hands of such a barbaric creature. They even disliked killing saiyans, even though sometimes it was necessary. So they built a ship for the saiyan. Due to their good nature, they could not bring themselves to build the ship to explode as it left, though several scientists had wanted to. Soon it was built and the week was up it may have been rushed, and cost a great many resources to build, but it was done. Calaphor walked into the city, stepping through the streets, his ship taller than almost any and all of the tuffle's buildings. He laughed and headed to the ship, the door opened and it was a fairly wide ship for only being about twenty feet taller than himself. It had enough space for him to sit, stand, and lay down. It also had enough space to store supplies, which some were put into it. As he got onto the ship on the landing pad just outside of the city, he tossed the weak and injured tuffle to the crowd of guards that had their weapons trained on him. This caused momentary distraction, enough for the ship hatch to close and take off. He was finally getting off this rock! He would show the universe the might of a saiyan! The power of Calaphor! He could spread terror in the name of the saiyans. It lifted off quickly and made it into the upper atmosphere before... boom. The ship exploded in a brilliant flash and small bits of rubble rained down. No sign of the saiyan could be found, so the tuffles cautiously went on with their lives. Oblivious of the danger they would soon be in. They had no idea that other saiyans had heard about Calaphor's plan and shot down his ship themselves. They couldn't let someone so weak get to leave the planet. Especially someone who would let the tuffles live when he had them in a dire situation. The fool deserved his death. Now they only had to wipe out the tuffles and take their resources for themselves to build a ship. The full moon was almost upon them.

* * *

It was horrible. Suddenly, as night fell, the moon rose. The saiyan's had been going for a quiet approach at first, but when the moonlight cast upon them they were caught. Out gunned by tuffle defenses, it seemed like this group of saiyans were doomed. They looked up into the sky, and then it happened. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. Suddenly, all the saiyans grew. They grew taller, wider, heavier, stronger. The tuffle's were horrified. Their screams echoed into the night. All across the planet, as night fell each city of tuffles was completely obliterated. 24 hours of utter Hell unleashed upon the tuffle race.

* * *

The building shook, some on the outskirts of the city collapsed. The saiyans had transformed into Oozaru, their great ape forms. This was a rare occurrence, as the full moon on Planet Plant rarely shows itself. They were rampaging around the planet. A literal wave of destruction as the saiyans across the planet changed and destroyed throughout the city would be one of the last to fall. The building our story takes us to next would be one of the last to fall as well, due to it being in the center of the city.

A women spoke out. " Enough! You must leave now father! Something has happened, we lost contact with the eastern flank defenders. "

" The saiyans' have power beyond anything we could have anticipated. I don't know how, but our people will soon be gone. You must take the escape pod- before it is too late." Now an old man spoke.

" You know I could never leave him father. He is everything to me. I will stay, take your research. Save our people! You may be the only one.. The others seem lost in getting revenge. They do not want peace. But you can save us. "

The building shook, and the woman, tears in her eyes helped her father gather his research and helped him into the escape pod. He was sad that he could not save her. But she refused to leave without her husband.. The fool had gone to fight against the saiyans assault. Something had happened, in the middle of the night. Suddenly the building began to break apart. The pod began lifting off, readying to shoot out into space. His dear daughter picked up a weapon and guarded the door. A giant foot smashed into the building, and that was the last he saw of his daughter. The ship flew quickly away, and he saw giant apes obliterating the city. He knew now that his people were doomed.. not even he being alive could do much. He had to last as long as he could, to preserve his race.

He had to keep his mind off of what he had seen... The end of his people. Even though hours had passed, tears streamed down his face and he clutched the papers of his research close to him. How could they have failed.. For all he knew he was the last tuffle. At least he had enough genetic material gathered to be able to synthesize and produce some zygotes for hybrids to be grown. He would need to build a lab on a remote secluded world. As soon as his ship made it out of the atmosphere, then the star system, the tuffle sat for the longest time in his grief. A scouter he had saved beeped, showing a large drop in the powers on the planet plant as the sun rose. He wiped his face and programmed coordinates for the nearest planet he could get resources from.

* * *

It had been a few years since the near extinction of the tuffle race. At least one old scientist knew he had survived. He had been working hard to complete his work of a saiyan tuffle hybrid, but the genetic code was hard to crack. The tuffles had been just beginning to do so of their own DNA. Starting the work on the saiyans.. it was difficult work. Even now he had barely made any progress since his fleeing the planet Plant. Now he sat in his subterranean lab on a small unassuming planet in the southern quadrant of the galaxy. He knew it would be dangerous to leave this galaxy, so he settled for as far away from the Saiyans and their new world as possible.

" Ah, it seems Test Subject 162 is coming along well. Perhaps the genetic splicing of the cells in a protected and controlled environment is better than repeatedly testing more organic lines of testing. However Test Subject 145 is also progressing.. oh my.. that is disheartening. It seems Test Subjects 132-145 have failed and died.. and all subjects 146-161 have failed from lack of energy to provide enough life force for them to be sustained. However starting with subject 162 they seem to be working better.. I will have to look into what could be causing the chemical reactions that has allowed enough energy to sustain life."

The old man had not recruited any assistance for his work, he would not put the fate of his entire race in the hands of another. No, this was his burden to bare. He would not fail his daughter.. his people. So he diligently continued working, sure that one day he would complete his work. If he didn't, it would mean the end, the final end of the tuffles. He would refuse to allow that to happen. He must protect his work as well. There are many dangers on this planet, as well as the universe in general. There have been noises coming from outside the entrance of his lab for the last few days...

* * *

" Finally.. It is completed. After so many years.. my work is finally done. It seems fitting to name this unique specimen.. Calaphor. After the saiyan from which he draws that side of his genes. I shall allow him to live the life of his choosing. He will not be forced into dark deeds, he may only commit those crimes should he choose to do so. But even with that saiyan DNA, he also has tuffle DNA. He has a capacity to be a good person. "

The tuffle looked into the cryo tube that held the hybrid, who would soon be sent off to live whatever life he chose to. At first he will be confused. So many memories he has been given.. He will have much to contemplate. So he would be sent to a planet where no innocent people could be harmed. He would hopefully find someone who could get him off the planet and he could begin to discover who he is and why he was created. The old tuffle did not have long now. He was old, quite possibly the only tuffle to have lived this long. But his work was what was driving him to create the hybrid. How much good will this do? He had no idea at this point. The cryotube soon blasted off and headed away from the tuffle's lab and soon the planet.

" Goodbye, Calaphor. Good luck with discovering who you are. I am sorry I never had the opportunity to speak to you.. but it would be best that you not know who I am.. at least for now. "

The scientist had no idea what he would do now.. He had dedicated all of his time to this for the last several decades. He had grown Calaphor but the hybrid would not be able to have conscious thought fully until he was thawed out on the alien world he was not being sent to. He decided to first sit down and rest. He could use a little rest..

" Robot 36, could you assist me to my quarters? " He had spare time enough to build robotic assistants. When one broke down he either repaired it or built a new one. They helped him get around his underground lab so he could save his energy. Though now he would rarely have to leave his quarters, due to his work finally being done.

The robot complied, serving its creator faithfully. Picking up the small man, he carried him down halls and into a small room, where he laid him on his bed

" Thank you, that will be all 36. You may go shut down for the night. " The robot then turned and left the room to return to its charging station.

" I am glad I was able to assist you sir. " As the robot signed off, the old tuffle scientist sighed.

"If only I could have let him out here.. I could have explained things to him. But with the Devourer roaming the planet's surface above I had to send him off. Had I not his energy would have drawn that abomination here and eventually the two would have fought. Calaphor at that point would have been no match for the Devourer. Maybe soon he will be strong enough.. a power level of 6,000 isn't as much as the Devourer has at 10,000.. Oh well. I will have to hope he stays as far from me and this world until he is strong. In fact, it may be best if he never learns of me at all. He may succumb to his saiyan DNA... But I must not forget. He also carries tuffle DNA in him. He may one day be a warrior, a defender of good perhaps.. possibly wishful thinking but it is enough for now. " With that he began dozing peacefully.

* * *

Author's note: Calaphor gained a power level of 7,000 after being thawed out of the cryo-tube. Only a 1,000 point increase, but that would feel like a lot for the tuffle who had only seen power levels that high on Planet Plant with the Oozaru running around.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Super or its games or movies. I did however create the OC Calaphor.

* * *

The cryo-pod crashed into the glacier on the northern side of a random planet. Life signs had been detected besides plant life, the sender of said pod could only hope that it was sentient life. The pod began an automatic thawing process that would take a week, so that the occupant of the pod would have a chance to recuperate from being inside the cryo-pod, and so his vitals would raise to acceptable levels. When the pod finally thawed out, and its occupant, a half saiyan/tuffle hybrid, fell out of the pod, it activated a sort of cloaking mode, so it would not be seen. This was all important steps well taken so that the subject hybrid would be released into an environment without any sign of what brought him here.

* * *

He was on his hands and knees, unable to stand yet. His vision was blurring, and his head hurt. Badly. He began to feel and hear what was around him. Cold winds whipping around, blowing the snow under him back into the sky to fall once again. Calaphor.. that was his name. Wasn't it? Yeah.. Yes it was. He sat up, now on his knees as his vision cleared. He had so many memories.. but he was certain he didn't know any of this.. or, for a matter of fact, who he was. He only remembers that his name is Calaphor and that he is a saiyan.. right? He brought his hand up, feeling the hair on his head. It was enough that he could see a bit that hung over his shoulders. Black hair. Hmm.. as far as he could remember a lot of things and people could have black hair. His tail wound around his waist as he contemplated this. Wait! A tail!? Yes.. a brown tail. It did exactly as Calaphor wanted it to. It was his.. so it was true. He must be a saiyan. But why doesn't he remember how he got here? Or where he is for that matter. He finally got himself to his feet. Suddenly he felt his power.. more than anything he could tell that he had ever had. Right? He was Calaphor.. He remembered flashes of memories.. but nothing directly related to Calaphor himself. Maybe he was Calaphor's son? Hm.. but he would remember things about his childhood. Right now he couldn't even remember if Calaphor is his name or what.. No. He had a feeling that it was his name. He was just having trouble processing everything he is remembering, everything he was given.. So much confusion..

" It.. would do no good to sit out here in the cold all day.. I should find something. Maybe people.. that could tell me where I am. "

He climbed to his feet and noticed he was wearing brown pelts, they only came down to his knees, but they did the job of keeping him warm. They weren't very good for a lot of moving though. He would have to be careful if he got into a fight.

* * *

After walking for a good bit and testing out his strength and power, the saiyan finally arrived at a forest. He had seen nothing except tundra and grasslands for many miles. Finally, something promising. Calaphor fearlessly strode into the forest, at this point he couldn't sense energy, nor did he have a scouter. But on the other side of this large expanse of a forest, was a base of a group of ruthless soldiers from the Planet Trade Organization. The tuffle scientist didn't anticipate Calaphor having to fight almost as soon as he was freed.. in fact, the old man was sleeping in his bed comfortably, believing Calaphor safe. Calaphor ran through the forest easily, any predators avoiding him. Soon he arrived at a large dome-like base.. purple windows and white spikes on the white building. A few guards stood outside wearing strange armor, a few wearing helmets or things on their faces. Others had devices on their hands and forearms. Calaphor crouched, waiting for a good opportunity to attack. Suddenly, the guards ended their shift and new ones came out, bored and annoyed they had guard duty. Calaphor dashed forward and fired a few blasts, catching the last shift in the backs as they went into the base. The next shift saw Calaphor and tried to alert someone or counter his assault, but he quickly brought them down with blasts and a few well placed kicks and punches. Smirking he ran into the base, entering whatever rooms he found and then blasting after he left the room. This caused quite the commotion. Calaphor discovered an armory, where suits of armor were, scouters and spandex training suits. Calaphor took a black one and of course a pair of boots and gloves, both white and made of the same material as the spandex. However, these were made of a stronger more durable material than just regular spandex. Next, Calaphor put on a set of armor. It looked different than the others, only a single shoulder guard and a strap on the opposite side. The main colors were Yellow and white. Finally, completing his ensemble, a scouter with a green lens. Smirking, he exited the room and fired a blast into the room. Probably didn't destroy all of it, but at least he was doing what felt right now. Destroying this place. Occasionally guards found and attacked him, but it was confusing more now since he was armored similar to them and their camera system was taken down early on in his assault. After a bit of his rampage through the base he rounded a hall and on the other end of the corridor was yet another alien. However, this one was different. He carried himself differently. He had purple skin and a veiny head. He was taller and more muscular than the other pathetic guards he had encountered so far. Black spikes, two of them, protruded from his head. His armor looked different as well, and had a symbol on it.

" HA! Captain GINYUUUUUUUU! Leader of the illustrious GINYU FORCE! " The alien then struck an odd pose, turning away from Calaphor and bending over, looking through its legs and.. Calaphor didn't feel like looking any more. He fired a blast thinking that would be the end of this freak.. but suddenly his blast was hit through a wall and Calaphor had a fist buried in his gut.

" Next time you should allow your opponent a chance to protect himself. For your insolence you shall be punished. Lord Frieza shall want to see you..Saiyan scum." With that Calaphor was struck in the face, leaving a cut across his right eye. Finally, a knee to the face brought the hybrid saiyan tuffle into unconsciousness easily.

* * *

Calaphor awoke on his knees, his arms being held back by a couple of guards. He knew he would be able to handle them. These were like the weak guards at the base. He could tell just by looking at them. Blasters on their arms. Helmets. Fear in their posture. Their faces. They were terrified. Maybe of Calaphor, but mostly of the lord of the universe sitting in a hover chair just across the room.

" I give you chimps a wonderful life. The ability to take over planets for me. I let you live your lives under my command. Then, when I grew tired of you I destroyed you completely. Well, besides my favorite pets. Vegeta and his babysitter Nappa. Also weakling Raditz. The prince of all saiyans! and company. " The small alien chuckled, sipping from a glass of wine. One of his favorite pass times was mocking the prince while he was away. Though recently his dear Vegeta seemed a little.. rebellious. He would have to put his foot down on such behavior.

" And YET. I find yet another saiyan, who randomly attacks one of my bases. Steals equipment and kills my soldiers. Not that they would live too long either. I have trouble putting up with them once they fail me. Sometimes killing them is just so enjoyable. " The tyrant raises a hand and fires a beam, stronger than 5 Calaphors right now, and kills one of the guards holding one of Calaphor's arms. Cal is shocked and speechless.

" That was a demonstration. If you want to live past this day you will do exactly as I tell you to do. I will give you orders and you will carry them out. Eventually I may allow you to join the other saiyans. I am sure Vegeta will be delighted to have another saiyan along for the ride. Zarbon, Dodoria! I want him taken to the "briefing" room. Do it immediately. Afterwards we shall send our new pet on his mission and then we shall depart for planet Namek. I believe that Vegeta will soon be finished up with that business on earth he learned about. Oh! I had almost forgotten. Raditz was killed by his brother and someone else. So once Vegeta is finished with him there will only be three saiyans including yourself. Vegeta is a fool. He has no idea we listen in on his scouter conversations. It is oh so entertaining, isn't it Zarbon? "

A green skinned and green haired pretty boy alien nodded " Yes my lord. The troops on the ship enjoy it especially when you play it on the speakers. "

Several of the soldiers in the room nod and laugh quietly. Calaphor has been processing everything he has been told. He was going to be forced to do as he was told by this.. person. With all that has happened to him over the last.. how long has it even been? He was knocked out for who knows how long.. and was already a servant to some asshole who would give him orders. This would not be fun for the hybrid. If he could somehow escape maybe he could.. no.. its of no use right now. He was stuck.

" Very well. You all have your orders. I suppose this could be the beginning of your career with me, saiyan. I am Lord Frieza, Emperor of the Universe. Can you speak, or are you a simple minded chimp? " Frieza's voice sounded like ice, chilling Calaphor to his core. Uh, pun not intended.

" I.. my name is Calaphor.. " He spoke quietly and tried to think. He knew he was saiyan. From what he knew they were very strong, but this Frieza guy was beyond anything he could possibly imagine.

" Oh! So it does speak! Wonderful. Hopefully you will be as cooperative as dear Vegeta has been. This chat has been so refreshing. Get to your feet. Zarbon, Dodoria, go now. " The green alien Zarbon and the pink one, who Calaphor guessed was Dodoria took Calaphor's arms and brought him to his feet. His eye still stung from the cut across it from that Ginyu fellow.

* * *

Calaphor was dragged to a room and got thrown into it. A single chair was in the room. Calaphor stood and dusted himself off and sat in the chair. Zarbon and Dodoria walked into the room and were smirking.

" Listen saiyan, we are gonna beat you. As we do that, we will tell you where you are going and what you are to do. Then we will throw you in a healing tank to process what we tell you. Finally, we will send you on your mission. Once it is done you will return and await Lord Frieza's return. Do you understand? " Zarbon spoke.

" Yes. I understand. I will do as you tell me to. " Calaphor crossed his arms and scowled. He already disliked these two.

" Good. Now comes the beating. You want to have the first go Dodoria? Or shall I?" Zarbon also had his arms crossed, knowing Dodoria wanted to get in a few hits first.

" I will take the first round of "conditioning". Ready saiyan filth? " Dodoria had been cracking his knuckles, anticipating this. He approached Calaphor and as Cal tried to stand to defend himself he was grabbed from behind and forced back into the seat by Zarbon.

" You are far weaker than us, but it is best you sit still. Don't want you resisting much. Don't worry. you will survive. " Zarbon chuckled to himself as Dodoria began pummeling Calaphor with punches, enough that Calaphor would feel pain but not enough to severely harm him. His gut and face were pelted with hits. After about 15 minutes of pure torture, he finally succumbed to unconsciousness yet again.

* * *

After another few minutes of beating Calaphor, Zarbon stopped Dodoria and got a hit in himself. Then the two took Calaphor to the healing tanks to heal the pathetic pile of bloody mess. Healing went faster than expected, but with Calaphor still out cold an accurate reading could not be attained on his power level. Finally, after a few hours healing Calaphor was released from the tank and got out. They gave him a new set of the armor he had stolen on the base he had been found at. After putting it on he stretches some. His power has gone up even more since he had woken up in those glaciers.. a decent amount more.

" Doctor, get a reading on his power level with his scouter before you return it to him. " Zarbon's voice was easily heard as he entered the room. The doctor picked up Calaphor's green scouter and put it on, then got a reading on the saiyan's power level.

" Well? What is his power level! "

" It's.. 17,000! That's nearly as much as Prince Vegeta! From the reports on Frieza Planet 73, his power level when he was found was 7,000. How could it have gone up so much!? "

"Zenkai.. a saiyan ability. When we heal from near death our power shoots up dramatically. After the wounds I received from that Ginyu guy and the beating Dodoria gave me I had plenty reason for the ability to kick in. I remember the "briefing" by the way.. The coordinates are already put into the ship you are putting me in? " Calaphor did not know how he knew about the zenkai.. it was just there.. He was given his scouter from the doctor and Dodoria then walked in.

" Very well.. We will have to be careful about that. Just do not allow yourself to be beaten up on your mission just to get stronger or else we will kill you. Understood?" Zarbon was angry that he could have forgotten about something so important. This Zenkai thing WAS one of the reasons Frieza wiped the saiyan out.

" Wait, Zarbon! We have to make the report on his power level, not to mention we must also escort him to the assigned pod. I will escort him. " Dodoria was hoping to give Calaphor another beating while heading to the hangar. Zarbon shook his head disapprovingly at the unneeded roughness when the scum had a job to do.

" Do not rough him up again. The last thing we need is for him to be even stronger. Get him to the ship unharmed. I shall file the report. Is that understood? "

" What makes you think you can just order me around? I-" Zarbon rose his hands in a peaceful gesture.

" I was not trying to give you orders. I just want to make sure you remember Lord Frieza's orders and stay on task. This trip to Namek has everyone jittery and we can not risk angering Lord Frieza. Not when he is so close to his goal."

" You are right.. Whatever. I will take this pathetic scum to the hangar. " With that, Dodoria grabbed Calaphor roughly by the arm and yanked him with him, out of the infirmary and to the hangar. Zarbon sighed and headed to file the necessary reports.

* * *

" Keep up chimp! I don't have all day! Things are busy around here on Frieza Planet 79. So listen up. The coordinates are pre-programmed. You will go to the planet and wipe out the native population. I heard that they are cannibals. Eat each other and whatever else lands on their planet. Very low intelligence. You ought to get along just fine with them then. When the mission is done get back here as quickly as you can. Understood? "

Calaphor was barely paying attention, but nodded along. He wouldn't be able to use the ship he is about to be put in to escape. It is pre programmed. Besides, where else would he go?

"Hey! I am talking to you! "

Dodoria shoves Calaphor, knocking him down. The hybrid falls and scowls. If only he were strong enough to hurt this freak. Maybe one day.. but not today. Dodoria pulls Calaphor to his feet and they arrive in a huge hangar, full of many ships. Pods, large circular ships, and many other odd ones. Calaphor was taken to a random pod, and shoved in.

" Enjoy the trip filth. Next time you see Lord Frieza he will likely be even stronger than he is now. Immortal even! So you will be serving us a long time. Got it?"

" Sure. Fine. I understand. "

'Unlikely. I WILL escape.. somehow. '

The hatch closed and Dodoria stood below as the pod lifted upwards and floated out the hangar, then shot off into space at a fast pace. Those things took off quick.. But not as fast as one of Lord Frieza's flag ships. It might be a week or two before he sees the saiyan again. When he did, he would be sure to give the new pet of his lord a good beating to remind him who outranks him.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Super or its games or movies. I did however create the OC Calaphor.

* * *

As soon as the ship left the hangar Calaphor knew he would be in the pod for a few hours to possibly even days just travelling to his mission. What was he supposed to do for all that time? He sat with his arms crossed and felt very constricted in this small space.

" Let's see.. I should meditate. Maybe that can help to clear my head. I suppose I never learned the actual day, nor was I ever told. I will have to find out later. For now I need to relax and try to think about where I came from before awakening near that glacier."

Calaphor took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then exhaled. He began taking steady breaths, then exhaling. He focused his Ki and distributed it throughout his body, trying to find his calm. He started sorting his memories out, the ones he knew he had made himself, however bad they were already. He then began digging deeper into the memories he knew must have been from before the glacier. He could remember flashes, voices and a few names, all shrouded in

a sort of fog.. did he get a head injury and forget everything? If he was a saiyan then was that Planet Plant.. wait. Plant? The saiyans.. took over planet Plant right? He saw a few images of destroyed cities from the view of someone getting further away from the planet. He heard voices, only a few words could be heard.. What were they saying? He needed to know more! All he could tell from is that the saiyans were destroying the tuffle cities, but from what Calaphor knew the saiyans had never been strong enough to do an all out assault. Wait.. Oozaru. His saiyan side is telling him this... form. When the full moon rises, a saiyan with its tail transforms into a great ape. Power so amazing that the saiyan can destroy an entire planet on their own. More images.. darn it! This is giving him a headache.. getting harder to focus on certain memories. He can remember a tuffle.. calling for help. Something in him wanted to help but then he looked down and saw he was the source of the tuffle's cries. The much smaller being struggled to escape someone's grasp.. his grasp. Did he..? No.. more images.. he used the tuffle to make the tuffles build a ship for him.. he got into the ship and threw the tuffle out. As he was leaving-How was he watching himself enter the ship?- something went wrong and- suddenly Calaphor's mind lost its focus and the images disappeared, he woke from the meditative state in a cold sweat, he leaned forward, and banged his head on the pod.. was it.. all just a dream? The memories.. some were so vivid. As if he were there. Yet, others were whispers in the back of his mind. He rubbed his forehead.. it is likely to bruise now.. fantastic. He looked out his small window to realize- he could see ground. And a sky that wasn't filled with stars. The pod began to open and relayed his orders now that he was awake. Had he really meditated the entire trip? It seemed like only a few minutes. Either way, he climbed out of the pod, which closed as soon as he climbed out of the crater. With the controller to the pod tucked safely away, he fixed his scouter on his head, and headed out, using the device to the best of his ability. He had never actually been shown how to use one of these things.. at least he could read it well enough. He could tell that there was a large gathering of power levels..? that was what the doctor and Zarbon had called them right? Yeah. He turned the device off and began flying in the direction it had told him.

" I need to stay focused.. if I do this well maybe that Frieza character will let me live.. his power is beyond anything I could begin to understand.. I could practically feel it radiating from him.. Wait.. yes up ahead. There seems to be a village. "

Calaphor continued to fly until the village came into full view. He landed on an outcrop of rocks just south of said village and scanned for power levels, of which there were several more than he had expected for the dump.

" Hm.. from what that Doctor said I have a power level of 17,000. Must be from the injuries sustained by Ginyu and Dodoria.. They must have nearly killed me, the both of them if I grew in such strength. From what I am reading here there are a couple of power levels around 1,500.. but they are spread throughout the village. Wait.. I thought that I would be the only one here to do the mission! Did Frieza send scouts ahead or are they here to assist me? I doubt it. I should investigate first of all. "

Calaphor had seen several soldiers with armor similar to Frieza's troops armor. So he flew down into the village and landed in front of these troops with a scowl upon his face.

" Did Frieza send you here to keep an eye on me? I will carry out his stupid mission. " Calaphor had assumed that they were Frieza's soldiers from their appearance.

" Frieza? That monster? He sent you here.. surrender now! In the name of Lord Cooler you are to be detained and held prisoner until you can be punished for your crimes! This is a Cooler controlled planet. Any of you Frieza lackeys need to keep off of it! " One of the guard pointed his blaster at Calaphor. The others nearby gathered. One of them happened to be smart enough to use his scouter.

" Sir! He has a power level of 17,000! Call for reinforcements! " All the soldiers had their blasters or hands aimed at Calaphor now. He stood in the center. He may be outnumbered but he was certain that he could handle these men.. they each had a power level ranging from 1000-1500. Not even all of them combined could bring him down.. he hoped..

Calaphor dashed to his left and grabbed the arm of the closest guard, then ducked and kicked the guard's knees out. Next, he pulled the guard to Calaphor's right, and threw him into two guards who were charging the hybrid. Calaphor stood and fired a blast into the center of the circle of guards, which brought a lot of dust up. Using this, Calaphor dove into an alleyway between buildings and began dashing down the backstreets. Several guards took off in pursuit, some on the ground and a few flying above the buildings.

" This way! Left! He went into the street! "

Calaphor ran into a crowded street and fired a few blasts up into the skies, hitting a guard and causing the others to descend onto roofs to prevent from being hit themselves. When Calaphor arrived it was morning, right now it was almost noon. Well, those times relative to the position of this system's star compared to the distance of the planet from that star. So on this planet, it was almost noon. He continued running, forcefully pushing aside anyone who got in his way. He wasn't going to blend in. Besides, his mission was to kill these people. Which he did exactly that. He would backhand several of them, and even fire blasts ahead of him to clear the way. The natives of this world seemed to be weak.. power levels of 100-200 at most. The hybrid could see why the troops of this Cooler would be able to handle it if they had enough guards to oppress them. They didn't seem to be cannibals like Dodoria had claimed.. though maybe that was just a single group of them. Either way Calaphor was doing his job.. it was either his life or theirs. Panic spread throughout the village quickly. Calaphor ran away from it drawing the rest of the guards with him

" STOP! In the name of Cooler's division of the Planet Trade Organization, you are guilty of being a spy for Frieza! "

"Stuff it! I was sent here to do a job and I WILL do it! Delta Destruction Wave! "

Calaphor fired an orange blast from a single hand, and it caught several of the guards in the blast. He smirked and

looked around, he had killed 3 of the guards at least. A few more were injured. But still, several had either evaded or not been in the range of the blast. Calaphor lifted up into the air and began flying as fast as he could away from the dazed guards, happy to take advantage of their momentary distraction. Once the uninjured ones saw him fleeing, they set off again, but he was already putting a lot of distance between him and the guards. He will have to wait till night time then strike. He will destroy the village in one big attack! The guards won't see it coming. They will most likely try to report to this Cooler he heard about.. that could be trouble. But he would worry about that when he got to it. For now he had to get away from the village. Finally, after half an hour of flying he lost the guards that were tailing him. He landed in a small forest of short trees, but they were tall enough to provide him with necessary cover. He sat and used a tree to support his back

" In a few hours I will return there and wipe them out. Hopefully they won't come looking for me.. I need to be ready in case that happens. Can't really fortify a forest.. but I can rest myself and prepare to fight again. If I can catch the guard off guard then I will be able to wipe them out easily. Can't cause too much damage to the planet.. but I can obliterate the people in droves if I just wipe their cities out. "

Calaphor simply walked around the forest, making sure to walk slowly in the direction of the village he had escaped.

As the sun began to go down he could see that the planet had a moon. From what he could tell it wasn't a full moon, but he would still be cautious. He finally began flying upwards a good distance, and using some clouds as cover he flew towards the village once again. Finally it came into view after 45 minutes of flying at a slower pace than what he had been fleeing at. He had been saving up his energy. Now that he had arrived, he could tell by using his scouter that there were more guards there than there had been before.. a lot more. He was out numbered to the point now that it would be difficult in a straight fight.. He would have to do this just right. He began gathering his energy, ready to attack the village below.

" Hm.. What attack should I use? Should I even do an attack like that.. maybe a generic sphere will do enough.. yes that will do just fine. "

Calaphor rose a hand above his head and focused his energy into making a sphere, it appeared above his hand, a small orange sphere that began to grow, once it was a decent size, about the size of a boulder, he looked down into the village and threw it. This attack was much stronger than the Delta Destruction Wave he had used earlier, since he had time to gather the energy for this attack. The orb sped down and struck a building of the village. Several soldiers began flying up to confront Calaphor, others went to investigate the damage to the building. He smirked and closed his hand, making a fist and simply said

" Boom. "

The orb erupted and the energy was released, exploding and destroying almost all of the village, a few buildings survived. Only a small handful of guards escaped this attack, since they were just above the blast radius, however they had been knocked out of the sky by the waves of force from the explosion, sending them down into the rubble. Calaphor wasted no time in descending and taking down the few that were still dazed. The others, about 5 soldiers stood their ground together and began opening fire at Calaphor. He knocked most of them aside or back at the troops, until finally only one stood. Calaphor walked forward, the soldier turned and tried to run, but a quick blast into his back brought the coward down.

" One village taken care of.. now for the rest of the-"

" COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM! YOU ARE OUT NUMBERED! "

Just outside the village, reinforcements had been waiting for Calaphor to strike, and he had not picked up on them with his scouter. He cursed silently to himself and checked. There were even more guards outside, at least two dozen! More than enough to bring him down. The rubble of the building provided some cover, but there was no roof and a wall ( not the one nearest to the guards outside) was collapsed. He looked up to see what time it was and- Oh crap. He saw not one.. but two moons. One of which happened to be full. He could feel it.. The power was calling to him. He had never experienced the form himself yet, nor had he any memory of it. He had seen it though. The power, the primal power of the Oozaru. Calaphor's eyes changed.. and suddenly he began to grow, and his body was being covered in hair. His armor and spandex suit under it stretched and grew along with him. His scouter broke or fell from his face. He never really found out what happened to it. Not that he really cared that much. It was a simple piece of equipment he didn't care about. No matter how useful it was. All he knew was that the rest of the night was a blur. Screams.. blood curdling screams into the night. A roar HIS roar, like an explosion. He could barely remember stomping around, somehow after destroying one village he seemed to find the next very easily. As if he could smell them. He rampaged across the planet the entire night. None of Cooler's PTO troops were able to stop him or even slow him. Most of them just got into ships and fled. Some did get away, though. The horrors he does remember committing the next day though..

* * *

He awoke in a large crater. It was oddly shaped.. like a large foot. He rubbed his head, it hurt. He stood and floated out of the crater trying to remember how he got here. Then it hit him. He had transformed... into an Oozaru. He was certain he was nowhere near the village he had transformed at from the looks around him. All he could see as he rose higher was a trail of destruction. If any of the planet's people survived.. then they would be terrified. His armor was intact, which confused him at first. Wouldn't it have been destroyed? Then after a bit of thought he remembered how flexible and malleable the material of the armor had been. Could it have really grown with him when he transformed? That would seem to be the case. He couldn't find the words to speak. He could only think about what had happened. First things first, find a scouter. Then he can hunt down the remaining people on the planet. Besides being a little sore, the hybrid felt fine. So he stretched a bit and then headed out, keeping an eye out for any remaining soldiers or natives of the planet. He finally found the barracks after some searching the surrounding cities and villages. The building was demolished, crushed beyond repair. He dug through it a bit until he found a group of soldiers. They had been hiding and were killed when the building came down. How long was the night on the planet for it to have let him stay transformed to rampage so long?

"Finally found a scouter that was intact. This one has a blue lens, and seems to have a reading on the last power level checked before the soldier died and never turned it off. The display on the small screen said... 170,000! What could have had that kind of power... oh. Could that have been me? Transformed.. could I really have that much power? That is amazing. I must not have been injured while transformed because it seems that my power hasn't gone down any

from last time.. just before I destroyed that first village. That's good I guess. Let's see.. So I didn't wipe everything off the planet. In fact It seems I only took out maybe 50-60%.. that is plenty though. Less trouble for me now. "

With that, he flew off to the nearest gathering of power levels. After travelling quite a distance and seeing a lot of destruction, he found areas that were undamaged. Finally, he discovered a remote city hidden by several mountains. He could see how he would have missed this one while transformed. Either way, it was doomed now. It seemed there were maybe ten or so guards. After firing a powerful sphere like the one he used in the first village, the city erupted in death and destruction. All of the guards were thankfully caught in this one. He smirked, satisfied with his work. He continued on his way, until a sudden beeping came from his scouter. He turned to see a dot in the distance, fast approaching. It seemed to have a high power level, whoever it was. 10,000.. Extraordinarily high for what he has seen so far. The person came closer and finally stopped and simply floated about 20 feet away. The being had green skin from what Calaphor could see, and clothing unlike what he has seen from the PTO troops or the natives of this world.

It looks like neither of them so far.

" Who are you? How do you have such a high power level? "

" Who I am matters not! Are you one of Frieza's soldiers? "

" Frieza sent me yes. But against my will. I was told to take over this planet or else he would kill me. "

"Hmph. Well you shouldn't have come, no matter what situation you are in. This planet is one of Cooler's."

" Who is this Cooler I have heard so much about? Do you work for him too?"

" As if I would lower myself to serve Frieza's kin, his brother, in fact. I am surprised you did not know that. It is fairly

common knowledge. You must leave this planet immediately. If you do not it could cause a galactic civil war over the brother's pathetic feud. "

" I can't leave until I wipe everything off of this planet. You are in my way. So move unless you want a beating. You are lucky I am in such a good mood otherwise I would kill you. "

" That is humorous. You think you can defeat me. Why don't you come over here and try tough guy. "

The scouter beeped again and it showed an increase of the alien's power level.

" 17,500! Higher than mine? How.. can you hide your powerlevel? I don't believe it.. if that really is possible more could do it. Who are you!? Suddenly appear on a planet you should know barely anything about.. "

"I go by Pikkon. He is an ancestor of mine, a great warrior. Though he has been dead for who knows how long now. Our race has been known for being great warriors. I fight to defend those who cannot defend themselves. I won't tell you my actual name.. that would be foolish. Now are we going to talk over how I am stronger than you or are we going to fight?"

Calaphor scowled, then dropped into his fighting position, as did this other warrior.

" You can make the first move if you want. I might even let you get a free shot in. " the other warrior.. Pikkon he will call him for now. He said this with a smirk, taunting Calaphor.

"If that is what you want pal. I will put you in your place! Tell me, have you ever faced a saiyan warrior before? " A smirk now was on Calaphor's face and Pikkon's eyes widened.

" A saiyan? I thought Frieza wiped all of them ou-" Calaphor had allowed him to get partially through his sentence before driving a fist into his foes jaw.

" HA! Next time don't give an opening like that! "

Pikkon responded by throwing a kick into Calaphor's side, knocking Calaphor back a bit

" Shouldn't be so cocky! This fight has only just begun! "

Calaphor charged and threw a rapid barrage of punches, Pikkon dodging or blocking all of them. Then, Pikkon threw several kicks, attempting to break Calaphor's guard. Calaphor grabbed Pikkon's leg and threw him downward, firing a blast down after the tumbling warrior. Pikkon sped his approach to the ground and spun, then kicked off the ground avoiding the blast which crashed into the ground and triggered a small explosion. Pikkon turned and fired a blast of his own, then ran forward, just under Calaphor. Calaphor fired a blast to counter Pikkon's and stopped maintaining flight with his ki, sending him down. He positioned a kick at Pikkon below him, while Pikkon waited until just the last second to jump back and throw a roundhouse kick. Cal ducked as he landed/crashed into the ground. The ground below the hybrid crumbled and using this he kicked debris upward, into Pikkon. The other warrior threw up his arms to defend against the dirty trick on impulse. Calaphor smirked and drove his fist into Pikkon's gut.

" You have some nice moves. But while I am a warrior I am also more along the lines of a soldier. Can't always play fair. " Calaphor spoke to Pikkon as he pulled his fist out of Pikkon's gut and the other warrior fell back, gasping for breath.

" That *breath* was a *breath* cheap shot.. " With that, Pikkon stood and resumed his fighting stance.

" Have you no honor, saiyan? What is the point in fighting someone stronger than you if you use pathetic tricks to win?"

" I know you are trying to insult my pride, and are trying to trick me to play fair. But you're right. That is why I will defeat you myself! "

Calaphor rushed Pikkon while Pikkon fired a small blast, meant to faze Calaphor. It passed harmlessly through the hybrid's after image and Calaphor fainted from the left, driving a knee into Pikkon's side, pushing the other warrior back as he dug his feet into the ground to reduce the distance that would have been put between them. Calaphor continued his assault by punching at Pikkon's face, while the other warrior defended his face, Calaphor attempted to drive his knee into Pikkon's side again. This time however, his knee was met by Pikkon's.

" Trying the same thing twice? Should have known I would learn it if you try it once! "

Pikkon shoved Calaphor away and brought a fist up, gathering energy, before firing a green blast at his saiyan foe.

" Delta Destruction Wave! "

Calaphor fired his own blast to counter, when the blasts collided at such a close range both fighters were pushed back from the force. They both continued pushing energy into their respective blasts trying to gain an edge.

" I have to admit, you have admirable strength saiyan! "

" Thanks. You are not too bad yourself but I can't lose this! I will finish my job! "

" If you do you will start a galactic Civil War! Millions will die.. Billions! I won't allow that! "

So they redoubled their efforts, pushing with all their strength against one another. Until finally their strength failed at the same moment, and their blasts died out. The lights faded and both fell to their knees panting. Calaphor forced himself to his feet and began walking towards Pikkon slowly, struggling with each step. He was worn out, had either of them tried to escape the blast of the other they would have been killed if not, then severely injured. Pikkon was on one knee trying to stand, and looked up at Calaphor.

" We wasted all of our energy in that blast struggle saiyan. Neither of us can continue for now. I will not allow you to kill anyone else on this planet. Let us stop now. Return to Frieza or I shall be forced to kill us both in order to stop you."

Falling onto his knees again, Calaphor punched a fist into the ground

" Why are you trying to get me killed!? I have no idea who I am! If I die I will never learn. "

" I am trying to protect this star system, possibly even this entire galaxy! Stop now, and we can rest then we can talk this out. "

Calaphor opened his mouth, about to say something, then closed it again. That actually seemed like a rational idea.. something in Calaphor wanted to continue fighting to the death, but on the other hand, Calaphor would like to know some more information. So he grit his teeth and signed

" Fine. You have twenty-four hours to explain to me what the hell is going on. Agreed? "

" Agreed. We should find shelter for the night. "

" Uh.. is there going to be another full moon tonight? "

" No idea.. why? "

" Saiyans transform under the full moon into Oozaru, their great ape forms. That is how I caused so much damage to the planet already. It greatly increases our power. From what I could tell it increases our power ten fold. So after we find shelter you will have to go out and find us food so I don't transform. "

" What!? Food? Seriously? "

" What? With the saiyans, we have a metabolism that requires a lot of food to provide us with energy so we can last through battles. We should get moving soon. I am sure there is a building or cave somewhere we can take refuge in. "

" You could at least get your own food! "

" I have to rest! Once I heal up I will be even stronger. "

" How do you reckon that? "

" Saiyan's Zenkai ability. We get stronger after every battle. We get extremely more strong after a near death experience."

" Perfect, you will be even more challenging if we fight again! "

" I know right? By the way I am Calaphor. I think."

" What, you don't know for sure? "

" Not really. I may or may not be Calaphor and I may or may not have amnesia or something.. it's confusing. Last time I tried to sort out my memories that I know I made, and the ones I had when I.. you know what let's find a place to rest. It's a fairly long story. "

" Point taken. Let's get moving. "

Both now had had time to stand and relax a bit, then stood and began walking, trying to find shelter. Calaphor's armor and scouter were surprisingly undamaged. Pikkon's clothes were slightly dirty and ruffled but otherwise fine. The two stayed several feet apart.

" So this Pikkon, your ancestor was a great warrior? Was he stronger than you? "

" Oh, very much so. It was said that at the time of his prime he was as strong as Frieza is rumored to be. "

" Hmph. From what I saw of Frieza he practically radiated power.. I didn't need a scouter to tell that about him. Oh! Hey, how did you raise your power level earlier? "

" It is a fairly simple trick. Good for hiding your power, though I haven't quite mastered it yet. I can lower it quite a bit though. I can try teaching you, if you agree to not wipe out the natives on this planet. "

" We'll talk about it. "

* * *

Author's Note: Calaphor is having trouble sorting through the memories of his saiyan gene donor, the first of the name Calaphor, and the memories of his tuffle gene donor, the tuffle scientist. Calaphor's DNA was extracted while he was asleep. A group of tuffles had been trying to recover the captured tuffle, but it was impossible with how Calaphor was positioned. So they carefully extracted DNA, blood, skin, hair and returned it to the scientists for later study. The tuffle scientist who created hybrid Cal had to use the DNA of his daughter, a female, to create Calaphor. So hybrid Calaphor is getting memories from the saiyan, Calaphor and the daughter of the scientist. But the scientist also transferred some of his memories to Calaphor, so the hybrid would have intelligence and information he may want or need at some point.

Author's Note 2: So far Calaphor has no clue he is half tuffle. To his and everyone else's knowledge, he is full saiyan. Why would they think otherwise?

Reviews welcome. Call me out on anything that doesn't make sense or anything that doesn't seem quite right. I am new to writing fanfiction after all.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Super or any of its games or movies. However I do own the OC Calaphor.

* * *

" From what I saw your fighting style is sloppy and you don't know how to handle yourself in a fight. You barely have a stance worth using. Who taught you how to fight? " Pikkon and Calaphor had found a cave at the base of a mountain, and were sitting on opposite sides of a fire just inside the cave.

" Honestly, I barely know anything close to a fighting style. Never really had a chance to before I was captured by the... PTO was it? Some guy named Ginyu stopped me from destroying a base on the planet I woke up on. "

" Okay, first of all, why were you destroying the base, second of all, how in the world did you survive an encounter with _Captain Ginyu!_ The leader of the Ginyu Force! Frieza's elite fighting force.. "

" I had woken up on the planet. My saiyan instincts told me to destroy it. It felt right at the time. Also Ginyu was much stronger than me. I think he wanted to capture me because I was a saiyan. He thought Frieza might be interested. Which by now I suppose he was. Why wouldn't he be? He has collected the last of the saiyans, finding another one means we aren't all gone yet. "

" Hmph. I suppose so. Anyway, he sent you here to clean the planet of life right? What did he tell you about the mission? "

" Not much really. Just that I would be told where I was going and what I would do. His lackeys Zarbon and that pink freak Dodoria gave me a beating, severely wounding me while giving me my mission. They threw me into a healing tank then into a pod and that was it. "

" You were not told that this was a Cooler controlled world? That if you did your mission you would doom millions to death over the brother's feud? "

" Not in the slightest. So what should I do? If I return now It is likely that I will be killed, slowly, I might add. "

" You could say that a particularly strong opponent appeared and forced your retreat. That wouldn't be far from the truth, right? "

" For now. In a bit I will check my power level to see how high it is now. Hey, is there any way you could teach me that trick of hiding your power level? "

" Concealing energy? It is simple, really. All you must do is focus your energy, then, instead of gathering it, let it condense, then suppress it. Do not use your power at all times. That is my understanding of it anyway, perhaps while trying to master it you will find a better way to do it and describe it. "

" Hm.. Yes I must attempt this on my return to that Frieza base.. 79? "

" So you are leaving then? "

" Once I heal up and have enough control over my energy to suppress it back down to 17,000. "

" What is the point of lowering it only so little? "

" If I return and have a power level lower than what I left with it will be suspicious. "

" That makes sense. So how long till you leave? "

" No longer than two more days. If I stay any longer than I will be punished for taking so long, if not outright killed for being so useless. "

"Understandable, the Frieza Force has that reputation "

All the while, during their discussion, Calaphor and Pikkon had been roasting an animal that Pikkon had killed a short time ago. Night had fallen and Pikkon had told Calaphor to stay inside, because one of the moons was full. They had moved deeper into the cave to avoid the moonlight itself, just in case.

" Are you sure we shouldn't just remove your tail? "

" If you say that again I WILL shove your face into the fire. "

" You can try. But it would be much safer to remove your ta-" Calaphor jumped up and attempted to shove Pikkon's face into the fire.

" Damn it! Now is not the time to waste our energy doing this! Let me go! "

" Not unless you stop saying that! I am keeping my tail! End of story! "

" What is so important about your tail!? "

" It is important as a sign that I am saiyan! Now enough! "

Calaphor threw Pikkon away from him, and the two glared daggers at each other as they resumed sitting. Calaphor had his tail curled tightly around his waist, and picked his roasted meat back up. It was slightly burned from having fallen into the fire, but Calaphor simply shrugged and wiped it clean before biting chunks out of the hunk of meat. Pikkon sat cross legged, eating his own roasted meat slowly

" So what will we do when the sun rises? Want to test out your new strength in a spar? Maybe I can show you how to clean up your form and improve your technique a bit. "

"Fine. It is late and I am tired from the last few days. Touch my tail and you die. "

With that Calaphor tossed the bones from what he had eaten aside and made himself comfortable, laying on his back. He yawned and slowly began drifting to sleep. On the other side of the fire Pikkon sat, meditating. He didn't want to sleep. First of all, he still did not fully trust the saiyan, second of all, he wanted to stay up and on his guard for anything else.

* * *

Boots touched down near a small area, which seemed rather destroyed. It was unlike the rest of the planet however due to not having been rampaged, simply torn up a bit.

" Sir, this area shows signs of battle. It seems different than the other cities and wastelands. Smaller scale, no giant footprints." One of the soldiers made the comment. He was shushed by his commanding officer.

" I see that. Troops! Search the area for signs of the saiyan! If he is hiding and licking his wounds we should be able to catch him off guard." The officer yelled out to his at least 50 troops, they had been pulled from all over the planet. A pod had been found, bearing signs of Frieza's. This was a spy sent from Cooler's brother.

" Footprints! Two sets. It seems the saiyan either found an ally or was captured. Should we follow the trail sir? "

" Yes! All troops move out! As soon as the sun begins to rise we will have found the saiyan and begin our assault. Each of us have a power level of at least 1500! If we surround him and attack it will be no trouble to handle a 17,000 power level. Do not engage until all our forces have arrived, now move it! "

A collective " YES SIR! " rang out into the late night. The soldiers had been using their energy blasters lights to search the place of battle. The trail seemed to lead to a mountain nearby...

* * *

" _Calaphor! Wake up! "_ A faint whisper.. He could hear a voice calling to him. He sat quickly up and rubbed his eyes.

" Pikkon? What the hell do you want? "

" _Shhh! "_ Pikkon pointed to the entrance of the cave where several footsteps could be heard, and they were getting louder. Calaphor listened and heard, then turned to Pikkon and nodded. The two silently agreed to attack quickly as soon as the targets came into range. They receded further back into the cave, hiding in the shadows.

" Sir! The trails begin and end at this cave! Shall we investigate? "

" Yes, but only two of you. The rest of us will wait for you two to drive them out. " Two guards nodded and marched into the cave blindly. After a few seconds they stepped into the darkness and Pikkon and Calaphor dashed forward and snapped the necks of the guards, and floated up, preventing the bodies from falling.

" Well? What the hell is in there soldiers!? " No noise could be heard from the cave.

" This time three of you go in and find the others! "

Three guards nodded and headed into the cave, more cautious than the other two. Calaphor glanced at Pikkon and wondered how they would handle this. The two warriors set the bodies of the first two guards so that they would trip the next three. Then, the floated up to the roof of the cave, laying flat on the surface, their backs against the wall. The guards discovered the bodies and checked for vitals, then yelled out that they were dead. Suddenly, three more guards headed into the cave. The six then carried the bodies of the two guards out. The officer and his troops surrounded the bodies, right at the cave entrance.

" Fire into the cave boys! Light it up!"

Calaphor had no time to plan with Pikkon. The two jumped into action, first landing on the ground of the cave and firing blasts outside, dazing and wounding a few soldiers, they then rushed out of the cave

" Check their power levels! " The officer and his troops pointed their weapons at the two. One soldier read his scouter.

" 17,500 for the green one... and 17,400 for the saiyan! He has gotten stronger! "

" Fire at will! Unleash hell at 'em boys! "

The PTO soldiers began blasting at the two warriors, who hopped into action, countering and dodging blasts. They split up and began taking a few guards out, one at a time. They had gotten split up and were each surrounded. 10 guards lay dead or unconscious. Calaphor had 20 guards around him, as did Pikkon. If all of the guards fired at them both at the same time, then the attack may be able to harm them. Calaphor took a deep breath and looked around, then he spotted an opening, and rushed forward, striking the officer in the chest. The guards opened fire at once at Calaphor, and he jumped up at just the right time. Apparently Pikkon had the same idea. The blasts the guards had fired struck each other, until they all were on their knees clutching their wounds. Pikkon and Calaphor landed.

" So you fools thought you would gang up on me huh? Thought it would be that easy? Prepare to die scum. " Calaphor rose a hand, about to blast all of the injured guards away. Pikkon put his hand on Calaphor's arm and pulled it down.

" Don't. They were only following orders. " Pikkon and Calaphor glared at each other for a moment, before Calaphor shrugged Pikkon off of him and scowled.

" If we let them go they will tell their superiors where we are and who we are. They will go get more soldiers until they get enough to overwhelm us completely. We were lucky they injured themselves and that they are so weak individually. We must kill them now. "

" By that reasoning you will have to kill everyone in the PTO because by now you are already known by Cooler, Frieza will kill you if Cooler learns it was in fact you who botched the mission. Now is the time for you to leave the planet, not stay and kill more soldiers. Go now, before they send someone to kill us both. Head back and find your ship. This may be the last time we are in communication. Practice what we discussed. It was interesting meeting you, and I thought we would have a little while longer to talk, but it seems not. Good luck Calaphor. Sorry to rush things but if they recover they have the numbers to overwhelm us."

Calaphor sighed and nodded along with Pikkon, Until the warriors split up. Calaphor had not said much of a good bye. Just " Stay out of my way. ". Calaphor flew back to his ship, finding that it had been moved. No matter. He got inside and looked around, checking that everything was still working. It seemed it had only been inspected, thankfully. Calaphor closed the hatch and activated the launch, and that was that. The ship shot off into space and Calaphor was able to get the ship to rotate for a few seconds, and looked at the world. It seemed different. Could he have really done that much damage in his Oozaru form? Hm.. would it be possible to use that sort of power to fight Frieza? No.. what he could feel radiating off of Frieza was beyond Oozaru. For now he would just have to deal with this life. He was curious as to why his power went up so little. A zenkai boost from 7,000 to 17,000 from such a severe beating from Ginyu, Dodoria and Zarbon, but then after his fight with Pikkon it had only gone up by 400.. maybe it was because he was not actually injured in the fight, he only took a few minor hits and used up his energy. That explains it! Hm.. maybe if he survives his return to the Frieza Base then his Zenkai will increase his power even more. He could only hope...

* * *

His journey back to the base was uneventful but overall took much longer than leaving it. This time he chose not to meditate. His mind was just too cluttered right now and things are happening so fast he needs time to just process it all. He sat and watched as stars planets and space flew past his window, he sat in his pod barely moving as he waited, wondering what his return will bring. Would these be his final moments? Was he doomed to never discovering who he was or how he got to that planet he had woken up on? So many questions and no way to get answers. He finally drifted into an uneasy sleep and soon woke to his ship landing at Frieza base 79. Several guards arrived to greet and escort him. The hatch of his pod opened and he climbed out, stretching. Several of the soldiers looked unsettled by him, but stood at attention. One guard was standing at the end of the path into the base, waiting for him. He stopped when he reached the soldier.

" Calaphor, correct? Follow me. You will be put in a healing tank then shown to a cell to be kept there until Lord Frieza debriefs you on your mission. Understood? "

" I do. Now let's get moving. I need to stretch a bit. "

" The only stretching you will do is inside of the cell."

" I understand alright? No need to repeat yourself. "

" Fine fine. Follow me. "

The soldier began walking into the base, followed by Calaphor who had the soldiers marching behind him. He had been able to suppress his power down to 17,000. It wasn't that hard since it was a small amount of power he had gained since last coming here. He was led through the base and finally to a cell, which he begrudgingly walked into and sat on the bench inside. A sort of energy field rose and he felt like he could not create an energy attack for now. The field prevented his body from drawing out its energy. A screen of sorts was wheeled up to the doorway where the field was being generated and then it was turned on.

" Well, seeing as you are still alive and have returned I can only expect that the mission was carried out with precision and was executed perfectly. Is it safe to assume so? " Frieza's cold voice was like a dagger stabbing Calaphor.

" Maybe not quite to the level you might have wanted.. so to say. " Calaphor knew that whatever pride he had as a saiyan was useless against someone like Frieza. He was used to crushing spirits.

" What is _that_ supposed to mean, saiyan? " Frieza seemed agitated at the conversation they were having, it wasn't even that he was angry yet. It was just he hated dealing with saiyans in general. Vegeta was a special case.

" I did do what you asked.. for the most part. A lot of the native population was killed. Along with.. others. "

" Others? Whatever do you mean by that? "

" I think you know exactly what I mean by that. How is your brother? Well? Because that planet seemed to be doing fine until I came along. Mind telling me what-"

" Quiet! I will not allow you to attempt to justify failing your mission. You will be beaten and held captive in a healing tank sedated until I return to exact your true punishment out myself. Understood? "

"I don't see the point in keeping me sedated I mean-"

" _UNDERSTOOD? "_ The tyrant's voice was more commanding than ever. Even with him in another star system on a far away planet, the soldiers beside the monitor shook in their boots. Calaphor flinched.

" Yes! Understood! Completely understood! "

" Good. I shall have someone take care of that. Until then, enjoy your time able to breathe and eat without a tube down your throat, saiyan." Frieza easily regained his composure.

" My name is Calaph- " Frieza had already turned and the monitor turned off. Calaphor relaxed, he had been tense, assuming the creature known as Frieza would climb through the monitor and strangle Calaphor right in front of him.

" You will remain here until your escort arrives to carry out the beginning of your punishment for your failure of your mission. " Calaphor nodded to the soldier, as the two moved the monitor away, Calaphor swore he heard a sort of sloshing.. he was sure that one of them had wet themselves at Frieza's annoyed voice.

Calaphor sat with his elbows on his knees, and his hands on the back of his neck. At least he was alive. For now anyway.. maybe Frieza would cool down by the time he returned and would ignore Calaphor. Yeah that was...not likely. Damn it. How would he get out of this mess... at least he hadn't completely failed his mission, but he hadn't really completed it either. He was pretty average when it came to wiping out civilizations. Oh well. Time to try and think of ways he could escape. He sat in his position, thinking on everything he could try.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Super or any of its games or movies. I did however create the OC Calaphor.

* * *

He sat in that cell for at least two or three days. They fed him, but only the rations that most soldiers ate. It was enough for him to sustain his energy. He supposed that they were having trouble pulling a person strong enough to handle him to escort him. When someone finally came, they had at least a dozen guards with him. Calaphor was pulled out of the Cell, from what he could tell, this person was only about half as strong as Calaphor. Oh no, he was not idle while in the cell. He was doing a bit of training, trying to hone his skills a bit. Give them a little refinement. They had left him his scouter, but it was useless in this cell. He was unable to bring out his energy. He could however suppress it in here. He was led down the halls until he reached a small room, enough space for the 14 of them to get inside of it. It was larger than he had expected. He saw a Healing tank and a doctor getting the equipment ready.

" Now, first we will give you the sedatives. After you are in the tank they will kick in quickly. You will be unable to move, but you will be able to feel what is going on around you. Lord Frieza has ordered you be tortured for your failure to comply and complete your mission, so when you are inside of the tank and can not move we will be sending electrical shocks through it. Since you are saiyan, and have the healing tank on, it will not kill you. However as we increase the amount of electricity we fire through the modified systems you may lose consciousness at some point. When that happens you will remain in the tank until Lord Frieza returns or you wake up, the latter meaning that you will be given continued treatment with the shocks until Lord Frieza arrives. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be to be tortured. Let's get it over with." Calaphor was already trying to form a plan.. he had a few ideas started.

" This will be quite painful, so I have to apologize for what you are about to go through. "

"That was hard to believe that someone who works for Frieza could feel remorse."

The doctor hooked the breathing apparatus up and put the mask onto Calaphor, they took his scouter and set it on the table near the tank. He got inside and on his knees, they had made him remove his armor and the upper half of his training suit before entering, he also had taken off his gloves and boots. The hatch closed and the doctor made Calaphor confirm everything was good inside, before the machine was activated and an odd green liquid began filling the tank. It wasn't quite water, but not any thicker either.. it was a strange feeling. But as soon as the tank was filled he felt a little relaxed and comfortable, which he began to relax knowing he was about to be unable to move.

Suddenly, he felt the sedatives kicking in and he was drowsy. He almost let himself fall asleep before a shock passed through the tank. It was just enough to make him feel it, it wasn't even that much. But the voltage was going to increase slowly. However, with the guard able to use their energy so they could keep Calaphor under control, Calaphor was now able to control his energy again. He smirked to himself as another zap went through him, and he passed out. It was after all a dangerous process, electrocuting someone like that. He only lasted about 10 minutes, the machine then was set on automatic zapping at a low voltage that would be able to keep him alive and not enough to kill him. A while later the guards had relaxed and half of them had gone off to do their other assignments. The doctor monitored Calaphor for a bit, waiting for him to wake up. Until after a few hours the saiyan finally did wake up. And then there was a flash, and that was it for the doctor.

* * *

He had waited hours, forcing himself to remain unconscious. It took an extreme amount of focus he didn't know he had. The sedatives had worn off slowly, but he remained still. He had been gathering energy, focusing it, but not raising it. He kept his power as suppressed as he could. Until the perfect moment, in between zaps, he had woken up and regained full control of his body. His eyes opened and he unleashed the energy he had been gathering. It exploded out of him, a Delta Destruction Wave, only instead of a one handed blast it was more along the lines of a Super Explosive Wave type attack. A flash burst out of the healing tank and flooded the room, after Calaphor's vision fully returned, he could see that all but 2 guards had been killed by the attack, and the doctor having been so close was vaporized. He forced himself onto one knee and pulled the breathing apparatus off of his face. A smirk was there.

" Surprise. Hope you enjoyed the show but-" Calaphor fired two quick beams through the heads of the two remaining soldiers, then he put his equipment back on. Damn it! They had taken his armor for repairs. They left a different but similar set. It had the single shoulder guard on the left side and strap on the right. It was slightly different, subtle but visible changes. He would worry about it later. He pulled his armor on and peeked outside the door and saw several guards and soldiers looking down the hall that the room Calaphor was in was on.

" Stop! " Calaphor heard several voices telling him to stay where he was. They didn't last long. He fired a blast down both sides of the hall, killing or blowing away most of the PTO soldiers. He turned to his right and ran down the hall. He had no plan of action. While he was in the tank he had heard that Prince Vegeta, one of the other remaining saiyans was in the base as well. Calaphor hoped to run into him and together maybe they could escape but no luck. As he listened into a conversation around a corner. He decided that he should go to the hangar and steal a ship. Hopefully he could ditch it for something a little less obvious that it was stolen. He ran down halls blasting any guards that he came across. It wasn't long before alarms were started, alerting the entire base to him wrecking the place. He had to act fast now. He found the interrogation room in which Dodoria had beaten him up. He somewhat remembered the way to the hangar, so he did the best he could by what he could remember. After another grueling 5 minutes he ran into the large room. Ships were inside of the hangar some mobilizing to stop his escape. What the hell could he do!? There were more than a few dozen guards here like he had originally thought. There were possibly hundreds! This base was far larger than it seemed. There were many soldiers who had spotted him now and were heading his way. He was stronger than when he had returned a few days ago from his light training and zenkai boost he got from the shocks. But it would not be nearly enough to take all of these soldiers down. He was going to get overwhelmed quickly if he didn't think of something. Then it hit him. He had one attack, how he came up with it he still doesn't know for sure, but it might be able to scatter the troops enough for him to make an escape. Though this was a very dangerous technique that might backfire and kill him. Calaphor was uneasy, but it was either this or surrender. He sure as HELL was not going back into a healing tank and get shocked again. He took a deep breath and got into position, one hand facing the way he came into the hangar, and one hand pointing into the hangar itself. He stood sideways, and gathered his energy. But this attack was not just going to use his normal energy, no. It needed more. It had to be destructive beyond anything Calaphor had ever tried before that wasn't in his great ape form.

" Ultimate Upsilon Cannon! " He fired an orange blast from both hands, using his life energy to enhance the power of the attack. It fired like a wall of pure destruction, wiping out any guards that couldn't attempt to escape in time. The ones that had been following him from the way he came in had no chance of escape as they were blasted to dust. He put a bit more of his regular energy into the attack and it continued destroying the hangar. It was wider and more powerful than any previous attack he had done. Usually, he would fire an Epsilon Cannon to cushion himself for the Upsilon Cannon's power, but with him in between enemies, he fired two equally powerful Upsilon Cannons. After finishing the attack he cut it off, not wanting to die from using too much life energy. He fell onto his knees, and looked in the hangar. A huge hole had been blasted through the wall, showing the outside of the base. No signs of any guards could be seen inside the hangar and almost all the ships were destroyed. The ones that were left were heavily damaged. He hadn't expected such a huge attack to come from him. It seemed like his one chance had failed him. He would be found and probably killed after doing so much damage. What else could he do but try and recover as much energy as he could to prepare to fight. But it was of no use. He had used up so much energy. He fell completely to the ground, and he blacked out.

* * *

He awoke to blasts being fired and feeling himself getting dragged away. He was unable to see because of his blurry vision. He heard people shouting and then felt that he was being dragged up an incline now. It didn't feel like the ground of the hangar in the base. He tried looking around but it was no use, he was too weakened from using his ultimate attack. He could tell that he was on a ship now, because he heard the hatch close and felt it begin moving. Was he being rescued from the PTO.. or kidnapped? He didn't have time to question it anymore as he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

He woke up inside of a healing tank and feared the worst. He must have been captured again. He was going to start feeling the shocks any second now, he was sure of it. But it didn't happen. He wasn't sure why, but he felt slightly better than he did at the Frieza Base. He looked out the small window of the tank to see someone looking into it. It looked like Frieza almost... but obvious differences. First of all this being was quite a bit taller. Next, he didn't have horns and his appearance was quite different over all. The liquid drained from the tank and the hatch to it opened, Calaphor took the breathing apparatus off and climbed out of the tank.

" Salutations, saiyan. I believe I know of you but I am not sure you know of me. I, am Cooler. " Cooler gave a slight bow, just as a greeting. Calaphor returned the bow, out of caution and slight fear.

" I am Calaphor.. Cooler.. as in Frieza's brother Cooler? "

" Yes.. that Cooler. I prefer not to associate with that brother of mine.. he is an annoyance. Everyone thinks he is lord of the universe, but in reality our father runs most of the day to day operations, leaving us with what planets we conquer. I believe you have been to one of my planets, correct? "

" Oh yeah.. that. Listen, I had no idea that was your planet. Frieza captured me then forced me to go to the planet to take it over. I did as told because I wanted to live. "

" A reasonable answer, however there is the small fact that even after you learned that it was my planet you still attempted to finish your mission. Until a stranger stopped you. He was about equal in power to you correct? Who was he? "

" No idea. We fought, he kept me in check until he made me leave the planet to stop a galactic Civil War or something."

" I am wounded. To think people would assume my brother and I would fight over some little petty sibling rivalry. "

" Would you? "

" Most definitely. But it still doesn't mean they should assume. I saw that little light show you did back there at his base. I want to know how you performed such a technique, it was more powerful than you should have been able to use. "

" I am not completely sure myself actually. I guess it must have just been one of those odd things that happen.. a miracle for me I guess. " Calaphor was lying through his teeth trying to convince Cooler that he didn't know anything.

" Hm.. alright. That is the one time I shall allow you to live for lying to me. I suppose I should allow you to recuperate from your traumatic experience. There are no pods currently on board my ship to escape with. I am far too powerful for you to even consider trying to kill me, and my elite guard are on board as well. We are currently floating through space so do not attempt to escape. I shall give you a room to stay in until you are ready to talk. " Cooler didn't even ask Calaphor if he understood. He turned and walked off and someone entered the room almost as Cooler left it.

" Alright zaiyan. You are going to follow me. Zen, I shall lead you to your quarters. "

Calaphor nodded, but assumed that was what he had said. With that accent he wasn't completely sure even though it was mostly suppressed. Calaphor followed the strange blue-skinned man with blond hair. He was lead to a room and then went in. It was a small sized room, but big enough to have a bed and a chair. He didn't feel like a prisoner. He sat on the bed, wondering if Cooler was anything like Frieza. After a bit a meal was brought to him. It was much better than the rations he had been fed the last few days. He was wondering if it was poisoned or drugged, but Cooler was powerful enough to force Calaphor to do whatever he wanted. Or could have killed easily at any time. Calaphor was just as confused as ever as to why he was still alive or why Cooler would keep him alive. For now he just ate and sat on the bed, thinking and focusing his mind. He was amazed at how far he had been able to manipulate his energy so far. He could suppress it down significantly now and was able to intensify it more throughout his body, able to make more precise blows on his foes. He was becoming better at every chance he got to train. There wasn't enough space to actually train, so he could only sit and think back on his battles he had experienced so far, seeing his mistakes, thinking about what he could have done better. What else could he do for now besides wait? Had his luck paid off, and his gambit for escape worked in his favor? We will see. For now he had to leave his fate to chance and hope that Cooler would let him live.

* * *

Author's Note: Calaphor's attack Ultimate Upsilon Cannon was inspired mainly by two different attacks, first of all, Tien's Tri-beam. It uses life force energy to increase the destructive power of an attack. I don't see why this can not be utilized by others in their own attacks. Second, an attack of the main character from the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn. ( I don't own that either.) Tsuna uses an attack called X-Burner while in Hyper dying will mode that he has to cushion himself with one blast to be able to fire the blast itself.

Author's Note 2: Since Power Levels are BS, I won't list the ones of all of the cannon characters. That would be pointless. However I am going to Show Calaphor's for now to show his improvements.

Return to the Frieza Base: 17,400

Suppressed at the Base: 17,000

Leaving the cell after light training, unsuppressed: 17,550

After the modified healing tank and getting shocked: 18,100

After using Ultimate Upsilon Cannon, depleted of energy: 3,000

After being pulled onto strange ship and healed again: 18,400

Testing how far he can suppress his energy while on Cooler's ship: 9,200 ( reducing his energy to half his maximum)

Obviously these are debatable, but his power level rose by 1,000 after some training, zenkai boosts and such. After a few days I would say that is reasonable. After all imagine Vegeta's power level after healing at the base when returning from Earth. It was high enough when he got to Namek to dominate Cui, who had a power level of 18,000 or so.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Super or its games or movies. I did however create the OC Calaphor.

* * *

Calaphor awoke with a start. Where in the hell was he? That feeling.. the liquid of one of those tanks. He must be healing, but what put him in here- Cooler. Right, the brother of Lord Frieza had retrieved him from that base, planet 79 something-or-other? That's it. Now he is training him to go on a mission for him. A good idea, he gets stronger and get to live. Win-Win in the saiyan's mind. The tank drained of liquid and the hatch opened. Suddenly, the breathing apparatus, and several other tubes retracted from him back into the tank. He shakily climbed out and stretched his somewhat sore limbs.

"Lord Cooler gave you quite ze beating, zaiyan. He has ordered your return to ze training facilities. Hurry along now!"

He grabbed He gear and put it on as he headed to the central training chamber. The Saiyan entered and saw Cooler swirling wine in a glass as he looked no where. He bowed and cleared his throat, attracting the galactic ruler's attention.

"Ah, saiyan. What was your name again?"

"Gr... Calaphor. Would you care to explain what we will be working on today? "

"Watch your tone, Calaphor. Also that temper. Very common trait of saiyans. I may have to beat that out of you, should you desire to live as one of my soldiers. Perhaps, in a few decades, you might even rise to a decent rank and station in my forces."

"Very well then. How long will it take before you send me to.."

"Planet Yardrat. It is an isolated planet that has been said to be home to a race of people who have developed several powerful and useful techniques. I would like you to acquire at least one to use. It will make you far more useful to me."

"I guess a new technique would be pretty useful. Any information on what kind of techniques they have?"

"There are rumors, but nothing drastically informative. It is time to start training. Yesterday I assessed your ability to survive, today I will be seeing just how effective your saiyan ability to come back from the brink of death is. First however... Hm. Your current power level is at 22,300. A drastic jump, by PTO standards. At this point you could handle Frieza's let hand man, Dodoria. Maybe even Zarbon. "

'That is, if that vain bastard doesn't transform.'

"Fine. So what? We fight until I pass out?"

"No. I am going to beat you into submission. "

Eyes widened and an attempted to form a fighting stance, but it did not help at all. He was struck before he could block and the blow knocked him back. He was then hit from behind and knocked forwards. The next several minutes were simply utter Hell. The saiyan was in vast amounts of pain and had no way to retaliate. Soon everything faded into darkness.

* * *

Again he woke inside of the healing tank.. this better not be all he does damn it! He wants to get out into the galaxy, find out who he is! He forced the door opened and the liquid drained, some actually spilled out onto the floor. He flexed, his power.. it has risen insanely!? The hell is this shit!? The blond, Salza came into the room and scanned me for my power reading. He blinked several times and re scanned.

"Alright zaiyan, how in ze hell did your power level skyrocket zis much!? 40,000! I know Lord Coola gave you quite ze beating, but even that should not have given you this much of a boost! Lord Coola, please come to the medical room!"

Soon Cooler arrived and scanned the saiyan's power himself. He stood arms crossed and trying to adjust to all this new power. Calaphor looked at him questioningly.

"..Still a reading of 40,000. I believe.. yes didn't Frieza have you in a customized healing tank? Gave you electrical shocks steadily? It appears your saiyan healing factor, even assisted by the healing tanks could not heal you completely. Your body had no chance to fully recuperate, and your zenkai ability had to slowly catch up. I am impressed at how quickly your power has grown. But if it grows that quickly I will have to do this more often until you are of a higher caliber. Perhaps when your power level is.. say double that then you will be ready to head to Yardrat. "

Calaphor nodded and tried to understand what he was being told. In the short time since he could remember memories that are his own, this power he now had was by far the most he had yet to experience. Aside from those of a completely different level, like Ginyu, Frieza and Cooler, and a few others. Hopefully he wouldn't spend all his time in a healing tank.

"So I am guessing you keep a close eye on what Frieza does then? I doubt that information about the customized tank was easy to acquire."

"It was for someone like me. Anyhow, I will be giving you another beating, get your power level up some more before we arrive in the system that houses Planet Yardrat. It will be a while longer still. "

With that we headed to the training chamber so the medical bay did not get dirtied or damaged. Calaphor was then beaten again into a short coma.. and then awoke yet again a few hours later. Cooler came and scanned his power again.

"Let's see now..Well this is surprising. It seems your power level is now about equal with Neiz! 162,500... quite fascinating! It seems at a certain point saiyan's zenkai is heavily boosted when truly near death, and I made sure you were right there after those two beatings. I wonder how long these boosts will last, and if a saiyan's power level tops out at any certain limit.."

Myself, Salza and the other two bumbling dolts were in shock at how fast my power was growing, but Cooler didn't seem to care at all. Was he truly that strong, that even all this new power might not even scratch the ruler!? No matter.. right now anyway. If he keep growing in power like he had been so far, then he will escalate to far greater heights soon. After another beating, who knows, maybe his power could even double what it is now!

"So what are we going to do now? Will you give me another.. beating?"

While he enjoyed the massive boosts in power he was getting.. the beatings and pain are traumatizing. It was getting very uncomfortable living like that for him.

" I understand your distaste for being brutally beaten by a universal overlord is very disheartening. But we will be doing it twice more to raise your power level. By then it should be about time to train some, then I will send you to Planet Yardrat."

* * *

It had been weeks. _Damn_ weeks! Calaphor had suffered two more beatings, and spent who knows how long in that stupid healing pod! Cooler decided to not check his power level until after their first training session at his new level of power. He could feel his own energy and began to wonder at if he could feel other's energy as well. He had started focusing while spending his time healing, and slowly became aware of others, that they were there was a good start. At the end of his healing from the last beating, he was able to realize just how outclassed he was by Cooler.

" I see you have finally recovered from that last beating. It was particularly vicious if I remember. After your deployment to Yardrat the Squadron and I will be heading to another planet to conquer. As of right now though, you are to face my three elite on your own in the training chamber. Proceed, I shall observe from the bridge. Report to me once you have completed testing him, Salza. "

Salza nodded and saluted, then went and gathered Neiz and Dore. The three of them joined Calaphor in the training chamber once they all arrived. Since he had exited the pod, it had been maybe 4 or 5 minutes. The saiyan stood on one side of the room, in his fighting stance, while the three elite of the Armored Squadron all limbered up.

"I will try to go easy on you three, so Cooler doesn't lose all his faith in you."

Just as this was finished being said, Dore charged forwards and attempted a jab at his face. He merely moved a few inches aside so his fist glided past the saiyan's face. A swift kick knocked him away. Calaphor could barely contain his glee at having so much power. He played it cool however and simply pretended as though nothing had happened.

" As I was saying, who is first?"

The two that were still standing glared at him and charged, working in tandem to strike at Calaphor with kicks and punches. He avoided it all and jumped over them, then struck at their backs, knocking them into Dore who had gotten back up. Once they stood Calaphor smirked maliciously.

"That should be enough. Unless you three want to give it one more go?"

He was answered by the three of them charging him and throwing strikes from all sides. He decided to actually act and began blocking their strikes. This seemed to boost their confidence, since they were at least making contact with him now. He rolled his eyes and quickly delivered a swift chop to each of their necks, knocking them out. He smirked and walked out of the training chamber. Calaphor was far too powerful for these goons at this point. He had so much power now.. it was unreal. He went to the bridge and went to a amused and surprised Cooler. The arcosian bore a scouter and activated it

"Only a power level of 247,000.. you shouldn't have been able to defeat all of them that quickly."

"To be honest, I am holding a lot of power back. Let me show you, keep an eye on my power level. "

He got into the proper stance and began to allow his power to show itself. He had gotten in the habit of suppressing his power down for the most part but still had some trouble when it came to sensing energy. His power began rising dramatically, and Calaphor could see the look of surprise on Cooler's face. His specially made scouter could withstand a power level of over 1.5 million! There is no damn way some stupid saiyan could have gotten close to- boom. The scouter exploded and the ship was shaking now as the warrior continued powering up. Finally he stopped and returned to suppressing it.

"How much stronger are you!? That scouter could handle a power level of 1.5 million!"

"Hm.. If I had to say, at about 1.25 would be about my 50% right now. All this power.. it's amazing! I think my zenkai might be towards the end of its ropes though, no saiyan has really pushed it this far I am guessing? So we will have to see how much stronger I can get."

Cooler's eyes narrowed and suddenly his energy was huge, but even when he only used a bit Calaphor could not really track it. The saiyan was on the ground and in pain in less than half a second, the worst pain in his lower back. Suddenly he felt like he had lost something important.. once he was allowed to stand he did so, and looked to Cooler.

In his hand was... holy hell..

"Your power level is impressive, but I can not allow it to be that large if you were to transform, that would be too dangerous. If I am correct your power would have been able to increase to 25 million. I will still be sending you to Planet Yardrat though. "

"Y-you.. you..!"

"Me what? You can't seriously think that you could just grow in power all willy nilly now, did you? You are under my control after all. Even with your somewhat decent power level, you still are nothing to me. "

I punched a fist into the metal wall of the ship

"Fine damn it! I am going to my quarters.. tell me when we get to this Yardrat."

Cooler noticed the tone but dismissed it, the saiyan would obviously be angered. He would let him cool down for now. Calaphor headed to his assigned quarters and laid in the bed, thinking about what he will do now.

* * *

After a while longer Calaphor and Cooler continued training, raising Calaphor's power level even further, but since he wasn't beaten again it did not raise drastically as before. It was put around 2.75 million at this point, causing fear in the Armored Squadron. They finally arrived at the solar system Yardrat was apart of. Cooler had a pod brought so Calaphor could travel there on his own. The day finally came and as Calaphor and Cooler arrived at the pod, Cooler stopped Calaphor to talk to him.

"Listen saiyan, good luck on your mission. If you succeed then you shall be a huge asset to me. I can promise your life will be much better if you comply with my orders."

"Understood. Good luck with your planet conquering and all.."

With that, Calaphor entered the space pod. It launched from the ship and began to travel towards his destination. It would be another day before he reached it but at least he had time to meditate. With all that has happened he has had little time to adjust mentally, even physically he has not fully adjusted to his new power. He still had trouble gauging how much power to put into attacks, and his form was pitifully weak compared to his power. Right now he was mostly a soldier, rather than a warrior. He didn't know how long he would be here but hopefully it would reap the benefits of his power increase. For now he drifted to sleep.

* * *

He awoke to alarms blaring, red lights flashing. He pressed several buttons, trying to find out what was wrong.

"Warning: Frieza Force Ginyu Space Pod about to impact this craft. Prepare for impact in 1-"

Everything burst into flames and suddenly it all went dark.

* * *

When he awoke again he was laying on a large stone slab. Calaphor looked around and saw a pile of clothes. After looking at his own, he could see that they were heavily burned and damaged from something. The hell happened- oh shit.. a ship impacted his pod, it was one of Frieza's goons correct? Yeah, the ship said something like that. He sat up and flexed his arms. His power was greater than even before.. He got up and put the clothes on.. very odd looking. A white shirt, with red pants. A piece of armor that seemed to be dark navy blue, and had a gold trim on it. There were red wrist bands, and a single strap over his right shoulder. A shoulder guard was on his left shoulder. It looked utterly ridiculous, but he would rather be fully clothed then look like he just went through hell. He exited the building, a tall grey blue structure. Outside the sky seemed yellow and orange.. this must be Yardrat. After entering the building again and looking into the room he had come from, he saw another man that looked like himself in bodily structure and hair color. However, around him were several shorter pink beings, all wearing the same thing as Calaphor had just donned. The man also wore the attire, and looked utterly worse for wear. He approached.

"Well.. Hello? Are you the people of Planet Yardrat I suppose? You however.. look like you aren't from around here either."

The Yardratians turned towards himself and he could hear a voice inside of his head.

" _Hello? You crash landed here on the planet, as did this fellow. You looked very similar, so we assume you are allies or companions?"_

 _"_ No, I have never seen this man in my life."

"M-my name.. Son Goku..."

This Goku looked fairly injured but seemed to be alright over all. He would recover easily.

 _"Very well. Once he is well enough maybe he can tell us more about him. Anyway, care to tell us anything about yourself.."_

"Calaphor is my name. Any reason you are talking in my head instead of aloud?"

" _It is easier for us to do so. We are not able to speak that tongue of yours, but we know it enough to think it. We speak telepathically and communicate through images and common feelings as well. It is not too hard to master. For our people anyway. What race are you, if you do not mind our asking? We rarely leave our planet or receive visitors."_

"I am a saiyan, a warrior race. However I do not have the blood lust as most of my kind apparently have. I enjoy a good battle, but would rather like to learn who I am. You see-"

 _"One moment. Just think about your past that you can remember and I should be able to learn what you wish to tell me easily."_

He thought back to when he was awoken and what he had learned since. After a moment the voice spoke again with a slightly grim tone.

 _"I see.. while your memories are levied in blood, I can say this. You seem to be at least part saiyan.. but if you do not share the blood lust as your race then have you thought that you may be a half saiyan? Or maybe some sort of experiment by an insane being out in the universe. I am sure you will learn eventually. I do ask however, you not turn your murderous gaze upon our planet. Please leave, if you intend to kill our people. From your memories I am not sure of your intent."_

"I can promise I do not intend to harm anyone on this planet. I wish to learn a new technique, hopefully. That is all."

 _"I.. can sense the truth of that statement, but you still have evil in your heart."_

"Don't worry, I can control myself for the duration of my stay here. Anyway, do you know anything else about this man?"

 _"Only that he is a saiyan, from what I can tell. But he is a full blooded saiyan first of all, and secondly, he seems to be completely pure of heart, no evil in him in the slightest."_

"Quite the oddity then.. well, since I will be here for a while would you mind telling me about your people?"

" _Of course! I would be glad to do so. My people will get this Son Goku to safety and help him recover, meanwhile, I shall show you around while telling you about us."_

" Sounds fine. Need any help to move this fellow?"

 _"I do not think that will be necessary. We can handle it. Once he has recovered enough I can take you to him to speak with him, if you wish."_

"I think that would be a good idea. Maybe we could train together, though I doubt he is as strong as myself."

One of them had walked over to him and began walking, Calaphor followed along side. Important locations were pointed out and the alien told him about one of their most useful techniques, Instant Transmission. While it sounded incredibly useful, he could not see myself learning it for the simple fact as it seemed possible to trace. Instead he asked if they had any other techniques that might prove invaluable. There was in fact one, but it wasn't quite a technique. It was more along the lines of a state of mind: Pure Focus. It would allow the user to ignore everything except for a target, probably a foe. Using this, the user could fire precise attacks and strike at the right times, unless of course the user is completely outmatched. As an example, one of these Yardratian's could not use it against Frieza, who would utterly decimate these people. It was decided that he would focus on training and learning how to achieve Pure Focus. Calaphor was shown a place to stay and given a simple meal of odd food he could not tell if it was fruit or meat. He ate and soon after sleep found him as he lay.

The next morning, he woke and made his way to the Yardratian he had spoken to yesterday. He was right where that Goku fellow was found. Speaking of Goku, he seemed to be healing when we went to visit him. Using herbs and Goku's own healing ability, he was making remarkable progress. A few hours into the day he was able to stay awake for more than a minute. Calaphor went to him when he woke up long enough to talk.

"I am Calaphor. You said your name is Son Goku. With that out of the way, what is your story? Not many saiyans left in the universe."

"Well.. I am a saiyan, from a planet called earth. When I was a baby I was sent off just before the destruction of the planet at the hands of Frieza. Or so I am told. You see, I hit my head when I was very young. Before the injury I was just like a saiyan would be, but afterwards I was fairly normal. Well, by human standards. Who are you, Calaphor?"

"If I knew I would tell you. See, the first memories I have are not my own. The only thing I can remember that is mine is waking up on a strange planet, in the northern reaches at glacier. I made my way to warmer areas and found a base of sorts. Run by this Planet Trade Organization group. I am fairly certain that Frieza is its leader. "

"Well, you should probably start saying was its leader.."

"What do you mean? I highly doubt Frieza would retire or be defeated all of the sudden."

"Well it only happened a few days ago maybe, but yeah. I beat Frieza on a planet called Namek." Calaphor's eyes widened and he took a step back. He was certain he had heard of Namek before..

"How did you accomplish such a feat? "

"Well, it seemed like I had surpassed Frieza, but then he transformed several times! He grew extremely powerful and things were looking dark, but after a long battle, and the death of my best friend, I transformed into a Super Saiyan and fought Frieza to a deadlock, until his own attack cut him to pieces."

"Super..Saiyan? I am sorry, don't really know much about saiyans but isn't that some sort of super powerful warrior?"

"Yeah. It turns out you have to be pure of heart and need an emotional trigger to achieve it. For me, it was my friend Krillin's death. "

"J-just how strong could you possibly be? I have a power level of 2.75 million last I checked! Since I healed from the ship crash I must have only gotten stronger. When you recover I demand we spar!"

"Sure! A spar sounds fun. It will give me a chance to stretch after that long ride in the pod here and then all this laying around."

"How can you be so at ease at fighting someone as strong as myself? Surely even Frieza could only be maybe twice as strong as myself after he did all of that transforming!"

"Hm.. You could handle his first two forms from what I could sense of the battle, but his third form is around twice as strong as you maybe? Not sure. But his final form.. it was beyond anything you could believe! "

"Really? I am not sure I can believe all of this... I am going to go think about things. Recover quickly so we can spar."

With that, Calaphor quickly left the structure to go to the room he was allowed to stay in by the people of this world. As he lay in the bed yet again his thoughts turned to going over how quickly everything in his life has gone so far, and on how little he knew.

* * *

AN: Before you go crazy about how fast Calaphor's power level is raising, remember the Frieza saga at how the zenkai got crazy for Goku and Vegeta. Also, Calaphor is being beaten near death by someone of Cooler's level, extraordinarily powerful as of right now. I decided Calaphor would grow at a slower rate, while Gohan had hidden potential with his particular mix of saiyan and human, Calaphor, while he doesn't know it, with his saiyan tuffle blend, those two clash and his growth rate is odd, since tuffles are very small compared to other races. So while his saiyan side wants to fight and grow, his tuffle side hinders that a bit. When Goku healed from the body swapping nonsense with Ginyu, and then went to face Frieza, his power level was in the millions, while before that his power level was in the 90,000 region.


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Super or its games or movies. I did however create the OC Calaphor.

* * *

Calaphor was laying on the slab of stone which was surprisingly comfortable. On the other side of the room Son Goku was asleep as he had been for the last several days. Suddenly he sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. Calaphor sat up himself and glared at the other man.

"Are you well enough to spar? I've been getting impatient. I need to test my power against someone who might be worth my time. I've begun learning how to find someone else's energy but it is difficult.."

"Oh, that? I learned years ago! I can help you easily. But first let's go have that spar! I'm dying to stretch as well."

Calaphor scowled, he was not used to someone acting so nice and cheerful. The two stood and made their way outside, and both took off to go a short ways away to not damage the Yardratian city. They sized each other up, and Calaphor had thankfully been hiding about half of his power and Goku had been as well. From what he could tell this Goku was fairly strong. As in stronger than the three elites of Cooler's squad. Let's see.. Last time he checked his own power level was at about 2.75 million. If he was at his half power against Goku, who was probably hiding his own power and Goku's power seemed a bit higher than his but it shouldn't be too much of a difference.

"Remember to hold back okay? We don't want to destroy the planet." Goku dropped into his fighting position as Calaphor did the same.

"Yes yes. I know now let's fight already!" Calaphor rushed at Goku and the two of them began clashing furiously. Each blow from both of them was blocked as was each kick and blast. They both slowly began increasing their power trying to get an edge.

Finally it seemed both of them had topped out their power, both at their max. Both panted a smile on their face, and not a single hit was yet scored by either. Calaphor floated up into the air and Goku followed his lead. Putting a hand out in front of him Goku pulled both hands to his right side. The air whipped around them as spheres of blue and orange appeared in their hands respectively.

"Ka me….."

"Delta.."

"Ha me…."

"Destruction."

"HA!"

"WAVE!"

Both warriors unleashed their attacks, having put as much as they could into them. But Calaphor suddenly shifted his stance, his hand still aimed at Goku but another was aimed in the opposite direction and Calaphor's blast suddenly changed. Goku had no idea until the blasts met and stood at a stand still, maybe going towards Calaphor more but that changed suddenly.

"ULTIMATE UPSILON CANNON!" And just like a cannon sounding off with a huge boom Calaphor's blast began quickly over taking Goku's. Surprised Goku wouldn't let it phase him.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" A flash of red later the blasts were evenly matched, until the Kaioken times two kamehameha won out, Calaphor had run out of life energy he could spare for the Ultimate Upsilon Cannon. He was able to fire a weak blast above him and use gravity to his advantage that only his arm had caught a bit of the powerful blast. Panting he crashed onto the ground, and forced himself to stay on his knee as Goku landed and took a deep breath.

"Wooph.. That was a good attack!" Goku moved to take a step when Calaphor scowled and fired a blast which was deflected.

"How did you do that? You energy almost doubled! Have you been hiding that much..?"

"Huh? Oh! The Kaioken allows me to increase my power for a limited time. It is hard to control and can be dangerous to use though."

"Damn it.. Not even my strongest attack in raw power could stop that..! It uses my very life force and hones it into an attack."

"I have a friend who uses something like that! Only his isn't really a blast like that."

So he wasn't even unique with his attack!? Damn it! He was getting fed up running into beings with power so far beyond his! Even after all the torture that Frieza and Cooler put him through, all the pain he has had to suffer-!

"DAMN IT! I'M DONE WITH HAVING TO FIGHT LIKE THIS! HAVING TO BE SO OUT MATCHED! I WANT TO BE STRONGER FOR ONCE, JUST FOR ONCE! So then I can teach people lessons and be able to protect myself! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Calaphor bashed his fists into the ground, all the control he has had so far was useless now. His rage at the lack of information, at being used by galactic overlords and overpowered by everyone. He was _done._ The ground quaked a bit and Calaphor thought about how cruel everything was so far. He had no idea who he was, all anybody wanted to do was take advantage of that!? HOW DARE THEY!

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I WILL DESTROY ANYONE WHO WANTS TO CONTROL ME, ANYONE WHO USES ME!" A flash of gold rolled through his black hair.

"I WILL BE THE STRONGEST! I WILL FINALLY GET SOME ANSWERS TO WHO I AM!" His eyes faded in between a raging sea green and solid onyx. Goku knew what was happening. He had been through this not too long ago himself. He searched for his own rage, Krillin's death and forced the transformation, ignoring Calaphor's own.

With a mighty roar Calaphor stood fully and his hair stood on end, but didn't stand fully. It had become fully gold, waving a bit and shining. His eyes stayed the furious blue/green color. Looking for a source for his incredible anger he spotted him. Goku, in all his own righteous fury as a super saiyan. Neither had control of their power and both charged at the other and continued their clashes as they had done minutes ago, only this time it was much more dangerous. Clouds had filled the sky and neither paid attention as they slowly began moving their battle far up into the sky. Neither kept track of time, only focused on the other super saiyan. Goku, having fought in the form once before began trying to reign in his emotions enough so he could fight coherently. Calaphor was lost in the storm of emotions, but something inside of him was trying to resist his rage.

Eventually however Goku came back to his senses and finished the battle in one final strike, a chop to Calaphor's neck. He dropped out of the sky and Goku caught him, and they both went down to the ground gently. Panting, the earth raised saiyan sat down and looked at the other saiyan, confused. He thought that there was only supposed to be one super saiyan.. Or was that just some ridiculous legend of his heritage? Could Vegeta have been wrong? It doesn't matter.. The both of them need to understand how to control this power or they could end up worse than Frieza. He would have to train harder than he thought. At least his family and friends are safe on Earth for now.

* * *

When he awoke he was back on the stone slab, his clothes in a much better state than the last time this happened however. He quickly sat up and shook, as the events of the last moments before being knocked out came to him. He fought that powerful transformation that Goku had. Golden hair.. Those eyes… and the _power._ He would never forget the power they threw at each other. He came to the realization he must have unlocked that power as well. He had been trying to contain all of his emotions, his questions, everything in an attempt to control the situation but it backfired. Maybe not in as bad a way as he thought it had.

Sitting up, Calaphor stretched before he got on his feet. He needed to find Goku. They had all that power and obviously neither had any way to control it. It would take a lot of training to do that though.. He would be here a while it seemed. Making his way out of the building he quickly found Goku by following his energy. The saiyan was rebuilding some buildings that had been damaged by one of their ships crash landing on the planet. It was probably a good idea for them to remain on their hosts' good sides, so Calaphor flew up and began to help as well.

"Oh, Hey Calaphor! Have a nice nap?" Goku seemed ever so cheerful, and Calaphor sighed.

"I did I suppose. So.. Super saiyan, huh?" He remembered at least that Goku had mentioned he transformed into a super saiyan to fight Frieza. It seemed to be true now at least..

"Yeup! Amazing isn't it? Though that is a lot of power to handle. You and I both will have to begin training to gain control of it. But we are saiyans, right? No matter what gets thrown at us we always seem to get back up." The man seemed so confident that they could do it, Calaphor couldn't help but nod and accept the answer.

"Where do we even begin to control the power?" Calaphor looked to Goku as they placed the last bit of the building they were working on.

"Well, I'd say the best place to start is to get into the form as quickly as possible then remain still. We don't need to be out of control for this, we want control. To not rage like animals." Calaphor grinned, in agreement.

"Great! Let's get started then. I am sure you don't want to be stuck here forever and I'd like to find out who I am. " Goku nodded and both flew off back to the area they had trained in the day prior.

* * *

Thus began a long year of harsh training for the both of them to gain control of their super saiyan forms. It was agreed upon by Goku that Calaphor's existence be hidden from anyone Goku knew so no one would try to go after him. Calaphor had his own things to do and couldn't deal with Earth's messes. While Goku learned the Instant Transmission, he used it once to return home for a very short time. Once he returned he told Calaphor of Frieza's brother arriving on earth and being defeated, and his laughter filled that day with joy. He was free of the Acrosian brothers. He and Goku were able to get into Super Saiyan much more easily and could hold the transformation far longer, but it was still very energy consuming to transform into the form. Still the power it gave was very much worth it and by the end of the year, they had grown to be more powerful than they arrived. Calaphor with help from Goku and the people of Yardrat was able to learn the subtleties and fineness of battle, how to truly focus on his foe. He had some form and technique and quickly implemented it into his training. However, since they had both accomplished what they had been there to do, it was time for them to leave. Their ships were repaired long ago and they were finally ready to leave and go off. Goku to Earth and Calaphor to find his answers. Which brings us to their final words to one another…

"Well Cal, it's been a fun year. I wish you luck on finding out who you are." Goku patted his fellow saiyan on the shoulder. Calaphor rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to say it, it's Calaphor! I despise that nickname you have given me.. I wish you luck on keeping your planet and friends alive." Goku grinned big and gave him a thumbs up.

"You got it! Just remember, if you ever need someplace to stay or run into trouble, don't hesitate to come find me." Calaphor was the one grinning now.

"Oh, if anything I expect you will come running to me to get out of a bad situation. If you find something that can beat one super saiyan, I'll be damned if it can beat two." Goku nodded, they had nothing else to say to each other.

They turned and got into their respective pods, before they left the planet that had been their home and training grounds for a year. Calaphor had almost considered staying. Unlike Goku, he had nothing to go back to. No family or friends to speak of. This was no matter however. He had to find his answers, and the Super Saiyan would get them!

* * *

So space sucked. He had been a day into his journey. He could still remember his exact words he had said to Goku. But then his ship was captured. It flew directly into some mechanical contraption unlike the PTO ships he had seen so far. It was rather simple and it had far more edges. More of a square shape really. He groaned and kicked the door to his pod opened, the aliens that were about to tear the pod opened knocked back. Instantly they began firing weapons at him but he could tell that none of them would be a danger to him. Their energy was nothing more than a speck compared to his own.

"Surrender and you shall all be allowed to live. I don't know who you are but you are attacking me for no reason!" Calaphor stomped his foot, shaking the ship. The aliens stumbled and shook.

"Y-you are flying in the pod of one of the member's of the Elite force of Cooler!" He facepalmed and looked around. None of these aliens looked like PTO forces of Frieza.

"Well do I look like I am apart of the Planet Trade Organization? I stole the ship from them. In fact they tried to enslave me to destroy planets but they couldn't keep me down for long. I was able to escape and here I am, a being with saiyan blood known as Calaphor." If they hadn't pissed themselves already well.. Let's just say he wouldn't be in this room much longer if he could help it.

"T-Then who are you!? The saiyans were wiped out!" Calaphor sighed and nodded.

"Yeah they were. I don't know the full story but from what I've learned Frieza felt threatened and wiped almost all of them out. But not all of them were killed obviously. So, who are you people?" Calaphor crossed his arms impatiently.

"W-well.. We are apart of a gathering of all the sentient beings in this star system. The group has been spreading in fact to other star systems… We are the Militia of Systems. A multi-branch group that started in-" Calaphor cleared his throat drawing the creatures attention.

"As interesting as that all sounds, I have no need of a history lesson. I would rather join your little ship onto whatever its mission is. I need to start somewhere, as I have nothing better to do." Needless to say that the alien looked shocked.

"J-join us? Well, we could use more guards.. But you will have to use whatever rations you brought with you until we reach a planet to refuel and restock, as well as to drop off the supplies we have brought to supply our forces. We are headed to Yosladus, a planet full of war. The PTO has turned its attention to the planet because of the oil rich moon that orbits it. With the planet under their thumb they will no doubt try to take over the planet among the chaos." The man looked to have calmed down quickly. He was standing at his full height, a bit under Calaphor. He looked fairly normal compared to some of the crew.

"Very well. Get us to this Yosladus and I shall handle it within an hour. Take me to the crew's quarters, and for the sake of all of us, get the floor cleaned!" He was escorted quickly to the room full of beds.

* * *

It had taken a full two galactic standard days to reach Yosladus. Just from orbit he could tell that it was going to take at least two hours to handle all of this mess. Their ship landed in the middle of a fire fight, blasts being thrown around recklessly. He had the captain take his ship up and stood in the middle of it all. Sighing as they continued and seemed to ignore him he rose up a few feet up off of the ground, and stopped holding all of his power back. He exhaled as he reached 50% of his base power, and everything went silent. Rubble floated around him and he smirked, lowering his power to 25%.

"Salutations everyone! My name is Calaphor, and I just arrived here with the.. Militia of Systems! That was it.. Well stop this fighting NOW and help them fight off the Planet Trade Organization so you aren't all enslaved!" Everything was still, and someone fired a blast at his back. In less than a second the blast was continuing away as Calaphor grabbed whoever had fired at him, and returned to his previous location. The being shrieked and struggled in his ironclad grasp.

"Anyone else care to be stupid? Look, if you'd like I could just destroy the planet to solve your problems! Or would you rather set your differences aside, talk things out, then kill some PTO bastards?" Now a cheer came from one side of the battlefield and soon both sides chanted. Calaphor set the one who had attacked him down and the being profusely thanked him. Calaphor then had them point him in the direction of the next battle.

So for the next hour and a half he flew around the planet giving an almost identical speech. On two separate fields of battle he found the leaders of each army, and captured them. He then flew to the capital and had them all sit down and talk their problems out. They agreed to stop the war and settle their problems more peacefully with the aid of the MoS. They then signed a treaty to combine their forces to fight the PTO and defend their moon and resources. Satisfied, Calaphor found the captain of the ship that brought him and found a camp set up with more MoS troops.

A defense was quickly set up for the battles sure to happen on the ground. Calaphor had the MoS send ships to the moon that would remain hidden between the moon and the planet so that when the PTO forces flew passed them, they could attack from behind. It wasn't long before a message was sent out. The PTO were here in force. Calaphor flew up in the direction he could sense them coming from, retreating from the ambush set up behind the moon. He blasted off and shot through one ship, it suddenly began dropping out of the sky. PTO forces that were capable of flight flew out of the ship as quickly as they could. Calaphor repeated the action with two more ships before he realized that he was surrounded by hundreds of PTO forces. He could see a dozen more ships on their way to the surface of the planet.

"IF ANY OF YOU WISH TO LIVE, LAND AND SURRENDER!" Calaphor created orbs of energy in each hand and powered up but he knew that this was going to be simple. Not even all of the PTO forces combined could come close to his power. Numbers were pointless in this instance.

The words were answered by roars and battle cries, and suddenly they were silenced as he blasted them all. Those whose bodies weren't turned to dust crumbled as they fell. He smirked and went to aid the MoS forces in the battle on the ground when he stopped suddenly. Something was about to arrive, and he was not strong enough to fight it as of right now. But he could already tell… Super Saiyan would be overkill. All of the sudden, a PTO flagship cast a massive shadow across the surface of the planet. He raised a hand to it and familiar orange energy built in his palm.

"Delta Destruction Wave!" The blast went through the ship easily, and unlike the others that simply began to descend, this one exploded massively. Bodies of PTO forces and rubble from the ship began to fall. As the smoke cleared he could make out a form.

Standing in the smoke cloud as it dispersed was a thin creature, a long tail and tough grey skil. It had what looked to be giant green gems all over its body, one especially prominent on the top of its head. It rushed towards Calaphor and attempted to slap him down but Calaphor had spent some time against Cooler who was far faster than this creature. He slipped to the side and powered up to his full might in his base form, and attempted to nail the attacker in the face, but it was avoided. They began exchanging blows quickly but Calaphor was taking far more than giving. Panting both separated.

"I must admit you are the first person to give me a challenge in a long while, but you are nothing to me! The only ones I have ever found to surpass my power was the Cold Dynasty, that old bastard and his children.." The being spoke first and Calaphor flinched.

"Well, I suppose this 'Cold' is the father of Frieza and Cooler? I've met those two, both dead by the way, and they were far stronger than you. I am Calaphor by the way, pleasure to meet you." Calaphor wiped his forehead of some sweat and smirked while this foe before him scowled.

"You may call me Hunter. Calaphor you say? That sounds like a… _saiyan name._ " Hunter fired a beam at Calaphor but he slapped it away. Though it stung he felt it was worth seeing the dissatisfaction on Hunter's face.

"It is indeed. Sadly Cooler robbed me of my tail but that does not matter anymore. Hunter, I suggest that you leave now. Your PTO will fail here. The warring peoples of this planet have set aside their differences to combat your forces." Calaphor chuckled at the expression of rage on Hunter's face.

"That does not matter any longer, saiyan. Just for your information, my maximum power level is equal to half of Frieza's! At 60 million you shall die." Hunter laughed and began to power up, but shock suddenly crossed his face as he looked at Calaphor.

After a year of training with the form it was simple transforming. In a flash of gold he was instantly in Super Saiyan, and his power raged around him, high up. This would be the first true foe he would ever face. Even if they weren't even up to half of his power. He would have to hold back enough so this would last. Hunter fought against the mighty winds caused by the display of power, fear finally showing on his face.

"WHAT...ARE YOU!?" He flew back a bit, unable to resist against Calaphor's very presence. Thankfully enough for him, Calaphor cut him some slack and relaxed a bit and got his power under control.

"I am Super Saiyan. From what a friend told me even the might of Frieza can not stand against it. You see, when first transformed it is very difficult to control it." With his power reduced to half now, Calaphor rushed Hunter. The poor Arcosian didn't stand a chance and was quickly on the defensive, though it was pointless. He was fighting a losing battle.

Planetside, the PTO forces were being overwhelmed by the combined might of the MoS and the planetary natives of Yosladus. Soon they were in full retreat and Hunter, in between the overwhelmingly powerful strikes of Calaphor soon observed this and made an attempt to flee. Calaphor, not wanting to end his fun so soon, reached out and grabbed the weaker being by the tail. Caught and cornered, he turned and sent a beam through his own tail, severing it and allowing him to fly away. Calaphor could have given chase, but he had his fun already. When he found someone strong enough to handle him he would gladly chase them but for now he was satisfied. He flew down to the planet where the MoS was cleaning things up, handling prisoners and sending forces to scavenge the crashed PTO ships for their valuable parts. The MoS leader in charge found Calaphor and knelt, beholding the majesty of Super Saiyan.

Realizing he had not returned to his base form, he easily did so. The people realized he was no longer emanating golden light and stood, rushing to him.

"Wait wait, STOP! First off, don't bow to me, I am no deity! Second, we need the wounded treated and the dead buried before we talk more. For your information I am a saiyan and what you saw is a powerful transformation called Super Saiyan. That is all you get for now." With that Calaphor marched into the largest tent that had the MoS banner. Inside was the system governor. He handled most of the business of the MoS in this system of planets. He saw Calaphor and grinned wide.

"Welcome, saiyan. Calaphor is it? It was an honor to have your aid. Countless lives were saved and we were able to fend off the PTO. Now we have time to work out a proper deal with the inhabitants here to join our organization. Together with their aid and resources, we will be able to hold this planet for much longer than if we had needed to take it on our own." He patted Calaphor on the shoulder and the saiyan nodded.

"It was no problem lending aid. One of your ships picked me up in some confusion, you see I was in a PTO pod belonging to the elite force of Cooler." This surprised the man, and he went over to what looked to be some sort of computer. He had learned a little about them but had yet to get a good look at one yet.

"I'll need to add this to our records. That's besides the point, I would like to offer you a position as a general in the MoS. Just think of it, the Super Saiyan, fighting for the rights of all planets from the tyranny of the Planet Trade Organization!" Calaphor sighed and pondered this for a moment.

"I can consider it but it is not a priority to fight for others.. I am in search of my identity. I know my name, and I know that I have saiyan blood in my veins, but I don't know much else about myself. Nothing besides a little more than a year of memories I have made." The Governor looked horrified.

"That is terrible.. To not remember one's own life.. I promise you Calaphor, help us secure this system and we will lend our resources to help you find whatever you are looking for. You get paid as well!" That sounded tempting. He would have something to live off of. That had worried the saiyan of how he would make his way throughout the universe in search of his answers..

"You have yourself a deal. But I don't need to be a general. I just forced everyone to follow my orders, that isn't what a good general would do. How about this, point me in the direction of a planet that need sorted out, tell me the details and send me to handle it. A day later have your forces there to give them whatever aid you must. The pay would not have to be as much as a general's, but it will need to be more than the average soldiers. I will also need instruction on how to use currency throughout the universe." The Governor nodded and extended his hand.

"This can all be arranged. Welcome to the Militia of Systems, Calaphor. I hope you know that since you are such an iconic warrior as Super Saiyan, it would help us keep our enemies away if we advertise your backing." Calaphor shook the man's hand.

"Would I not work better as what a Super Saiyan is? A warrior of righteous fury that sweeps through and settles conflicts, and destroys his enemies? A legend? Keep me hidden as best you can, nothing more than rumor. Many would believe I exist though enemies might have doubt." Satisfaction crossed the system Governor's face.

"I believe it will be a pleasure to work with you Calaphor." Calaphor was handed a glass, and he inspected it. Inside seemed to be some sort of liquid.

"Alcohol. Wine, to be exact. This particular bottle was scavenged off of a PTO transport ship. Said to have come from Frieza's own personal reserves." They both drank the liquid and the rest of the night was lost in celebration.

* * *

After a morning of nursing his first hangover, the Governor gave him his first assignment. The planet of Uchillies was his first world to clear. Like the saiyans once were, these were a warrior race. They had one of the largest arenas in the system and they imported thousands of slaves, creatures and warriors to fight to the death. They had average power levels of 100-10,000. Only those who commit fully to their training reach the upwards of that range. They also apparently are led by warlords, each one the epitome of their race that serve under an Emperor. The Emperor used to be a figurehead that held no real power until a certain member of their race fought his way to power. His name was Atlas, World Ruler. He rallied the forces of Uchillies and enslave any passerby ships. No one has ever fought Atlas and survived, and apparently anyone found with a scouter to measure his power level has been executed then the scouter destroyed.

He was to be sent in his pod that he had taken from the PTO, but with many upgrades. He was able to scavenge a shield generator from the large transport PTO ships. He had allowed the MoS to keep it, but had taken a few things to tinker with for himself. He would learn how to handle this technology. The pod had been repainted with the grey and light brown colors of the MoS. He had also been given new attire but he doubted it would be necessary. He finally came into range where he could see the planet and it had one large ocean while the rest of the planet was covered in vast plains, with very few clumps of trees. Calaphor had the ship go to set down in one such. The arena was visible easily from space and was quite magnificent.

As soon as he landed he got out of the pod and hid it under ground. He then flew towards the arena. No point in wasting time sneaking around. He landed on the highest wall of the arena and looked down into it. The sun shined bright and he saw creatures and warriors fighting for their lives. Smirking he landed in the back of the stands, and began walking casually down towards the arena. The onlookers caught sight of his strange appearance. Most Uchlillians had red/orange skin with eyes a solid blue. They had natural marks on their skin where skin was naturally tougher. Like on the arms and throat. They wore very little attire besides armor and even still that was sparse. Calaphor hopped down into the arena and the watchers screamed in fear as he did so. They seemed to think he was insane… he did a few stretches as some sort of tall creature approached him. He subtly released a few small waves of energy at it, and it growled and turned away.

As he strolled towards the center of the arena the combatants and creatures cleared a path for him, out of caution and fear. Once he reached the center, the entire arena, combatants, creatures, and those in the stands watched silently.

"ATTENTION, THOSE OF UCHILLIES! I am Calaphor! I have come to defeat your evil Emperor and Warlords who enslave thousands for entertainment." Laughter echoed throughout the arena. On a high rise a man rose, wearing a small crown with gold inlaid armor and a massive shield.

"Welcome to your end, CALAPHOR! I am Emperor Atlas, and I command your death!" Cheers rolled through as combatants and creatures alike began to move in to obey the Emperor. Calaphor sighed having hoped to do this the easy way.

"Very well, I will have to fight. Sucks for all of you." With that he stopped hiding his power, unleashing 10% of his maximum blowing many of those approaching away. Atlas watched with interest as Calaphor began to engage those that had not been blown away. He knew he was the strongest one currently in the arena but still dodged to show his skill. He didn't want to be caught off guard by a special weapon or a creatures acid or the like.

Soon however the dozens of opponents were taken care of. Atlas smirked and pulled a lever, the giant metal gates opening. This time more than twice the previous number of combatants came out, with no creatures in their way this time. He rolled his eyes and sent waves of green energy outwards wiping many of them out.

"GAMMA BLAST RAY!" All of the gladiators fell in this display of power. Atlas clapped his hands and the gates rose yet again, this time massive creatures ran out towards Calaphor.

In roars and growls, the creatures either charged him or stalked him. However he stood his ground and powered up to 25%, in a display of force that made every creature run for the gates. Scowling, Atlas jumped into the arena himself followed by a dozen or so others. So they must have been his warlords then. Smirking Calaphor cracked his neck and got into his fighting stance.

"Calaphor, you should feel blessed that you will be the first to face me in public combat! Also that you will die by my hands. Lucky you!" The planetary leader and those that served him charged.

"Such a shame they can't really detect energy…" With a grunt of effort Calaphor stopped restraining himself and revealed his full power, his blue/purple aura blasting wildly around him. Atlas shook in fear and his warlords were backing away.

In an instant Calaphor rushed them and struck each of the thirteen on the necks knocking them out. He laid them all down next to one another and dusted his hands off. He looked up at the stands to find everyone speechless.

"As of right now, slavery on the planet is abolished. The arena will become an official business. The animals will either be returned to their home worlds or put in a zoo or something. The slaves will be allowed to fight but it will no longer be to the death. Anyone who wishes to fight in one that could be deadly can join the MoS to fight the PTO." Thunderous applause was the signal that the people were more.. accepting of these terms.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Super or any of its movies or games. I did however create the OC Calaphor.

* * *

Calaphor didn't spend too much longer on Uchillies. The MoS showed up the next day, amazed that Calaphor handled things so quickly. He admittedly had needed to fly around the planet to defeat a few groups of the Uchillians that resisted and had not gotten word of the fantastically strong warrior. Once the MoS arrived, Calaphor went to the tent of the captain in charge. The Governor apparently had other business to attend to. Calaphor would next be assigned a new mission to the planet of Tearia. Thousands of years of mining tore the planet apart. He thought that just meant war but no, the planet had actually been torn into three large chunks. The magnetic core was still holding them together, but the planet was barely habitable on a few remaining places. As it turns out, the metal of the magnetic core happens to be very valuable material that could be used for armor, ships and weapons. Thing was, the PTO had their fleet there currently. Over a thousand ships, all guarding the planetary core while the scientists attempt to figure out how to cool it and use it.

"You have got to be fucking with me.. This.. Tearia place. How am I supposed to defeat a thousand ships? I mean, sure I could do it but it won't be easy. I need you to send the fleet to draw attention away from me. Is there any device that will help me breathe? I doubt there is much atmosphere to spare on the planet." The captain got on some sort of communicator device and spoke into it for a moment.

"Recently we came into possession of a single person atmospheric generator. We saw no use for it as most of them are used for entire ships for outer space combat. However it seems that the PTO scientist had wanted his troops to be able to sneak up on our ships while they are orbiting planets and such.. It's yours to use on your mission, sir." While the captain busied himself getting things on Uchillies in order and sorting Calaphor's pay and supplies out, Calaphor was training. He didn't want to lose his level of skill and power. It would be debilitating to be weaker against an opponent he had beaten once before. Would be a shame to underestimate them.

So three days after his arrival on Uchillies, he was leaving with a new device, the single use atmospheric generator, code named the SAG, or Solo Atmosphere Generator. He had it hooked up and got his supplies. Finally his ship departed and he was on his way.

* * *

He was forced to stop his pod far away from the PTO fleet. They were in sight but if they noticed his pod they didn't do anything about it. Calaphor hooked up the SAG and activated it as he exited his pod. His first goal was the largest ship. It had a shield generator on it unlike most of the smaller ships like transports or gun ships. He flew quickly but once he built up his momentum up he hid his power and simply gave himself pushes in the right directions. Finally he grabbed onto the ship, the top of it. He crawled towards the center of it and found that it could open up thanks to a large hatch. He pulled it open and dropped inside, then deactivated the SAG.

He found himself in the center of the ship. Suddenly a door opened and two aliens, one with a helmet and the other with an elongated, spotted head. They stopped when they saw Calaphor and he fired beams through their heads. They fell dead and he caught them and set them inside of the room, then damaged the door control. He then began making his way through the ship. His first destination was the shield generator, he was going to remove it then try to salvage it and use it for himself, condensing the shield so it was many times stronger and having it function around himself only. He had been looking at the diagrams and knew he should be able to pull the right parts out to give to the MoS. They would be able to replicate them if they had undamaged parts and if they could create what he was hoping or them to then all the better.

Next he was just going to blow the thing to kingdom come. He fired a blast into the reactor of the ship that provided it power and then rushed out of the ship, turning on the SAG. He moved onto the next ship and flew right through it, not bothering to try and salvage anything off of it. He realized he had only destroyed two out of an entire fleet of ships. He cursed and began unleashing devastatingly powerful blasts at the ships, their explosions rocking and damaging the others. He roared in annoyance as the ships peppered him with their weapons, and survivors and PTO forces came out to fight him. He powered up to Super Saiyan quickly blinding every one of his enemies. The next thing he did was aim and fire dozens of blasts, taking out two or three ships at a time. There were still hundreds of thousands of troops who left ships before he destroyed them, and he was getting frustrated by all of them.

He let out a sigh of relief as the MoS fleet arrived, and a massive space battle began. Calaphor had destroyed more than two hundred ships and continued adding to that number. The MoS was targeting transport and gunships. Calaphor realized something was amiss when the PTO began actively avoiding him instead of slowing him down. He turned finally to see Hunter with a new metal tail point. Smirking he cracked his knuckles.

"Well well. Are you ready to try and attack me now, Super Saiyan?" Calaphor was upon him before he knew it and swung a wide arc downwards, Hunter was barely able to bring his arm up to defend but it was no use.

Calaphor had intended to knock the ignorant being out but instead broke his arm, and because of the massive power difference, Calaphor had actually broke the ice-jin's arm off. Screaming in agony, it fled again. It apparently had no concept of just how different their power levels were. Calaphor would let it come back with more metal parts until nothing remained.

Calaphor and the MoS cleaned things up after that. The PTO was already heavily damaged and with the fear of death at the hands of the Super Saiyan caused dozens of ships to flee. Finally they up and surrendered. Calaphor went onto an MoS flagship and decided he would take a day off. It's not like they could tell him no right?

* * *

Of course it would be three years and countless planets later that his life would be shaken up again. He had decided to stay with the MoS and had been traveling around for so long he had grown complacent.

"Calaphor, we are sending you to our brothers in the South Galaxy. There are reports of a Super Saiyan destroying the entire South Galaxy and we need to show them that you are not our enemy. It's a month's travel." The captain of the ship would give him a letter to give to the MoS division in the South Galaxy.

He was meditating, practically hibernating, the entire way when an alarm drew him out of it as it had once in the past.. His ship was caught in a tractor beam. It was a much, much larger ship than his own that had the pod in its grasp. Apparently the ship was also going in for a landing with the pod being dragged behind.

He waited patiently until his ship got thrown by the tractor beam onto the surface of the planet. Something that the pod said was that it was due to be struck by a meteor soon. He sighed and opened his pod door. The ship that had captured him opened revealing a tall… saiyan and a much shorter saiyan with a mustache. Calaphor crossed his arms as they approached.

"What do you know of our prince, Vegeta?" The shorter one spoke. He assumed it to be the elder one the leader.

"I have heard of him. I was lead to believe that there were very few saiyans still alive. Tell me, have you heard of a Super Saiyan wrecking things here in the South Galaxy?"

The man froze and looked Calaphor over closely, the taller younger saiyan stood stoic and nearly emotionless.

"Perhaps. Do you wish to bow down to the super saiyan?" Calaphor smirked.

"I have come to kill him." Calaphor unleashed his power in all its glory, the golden light flowing from him truly majestic. The tall saiyan took a step forwards and Calaphor could sense the energy rising. The shorter one clutched his hand and the taller one began growing in power even more so.

"You are a blasphemous fool. Behold my son Broly, the true Super Saiyan!" This Broly character's hair stood like Calaphor's, but it glowed bright blue rather than gold.

"I have seen one other super saiyan and I know the hair isn't supposed to be like that. Besides, you seem to point him like a weapon at those you are too weak to defeat yourself." Broly moved forwards and swung an arm at Calaphor, and he caught it and slammed his fist into the taller saiyan's gut.

However, Calaphor's eyes went wide when Broly did not fold under the blow. He hadn't held that much back, had he? Broly twisted Calaphor's arm and then tried to force him into the ground. Calaphor was having none of it and kicked Broly's legs out, allowing Calaphor to pull Broly forwards with the arm that had been twisted, and brought his face right into his knee. Calaphor smirked in triumph until Broly exploded in power, literally so. Calaphor was blown away by the surprising blast and rolled a bit before coming out of it in a crouch. Broly had buffed up a bit, and the circlet on top of his mess of blue glowing hair was strained. Calaphor was chilled to the bone when he realized just how much power that Broly was containing somehow. He had to end this now, so he charged up energy in his hand and raised it above his head, and like a destructo Disk would appear above Krillin, a spear or bolt of white gold energy appeared above Calaphor.

"ALPHA SPEAR TOSS!" With the shout he threw the insane concentration of power at the other super saiyan, whose power had not slowed in its rate of growth.

Broly's eyes were almost pure white, and his hair had turned from blue to almost gold. When he saw the bolt of energy Calaphor had thrown at him, he stuck a hand out and to Calaphor's amazement and horror, stopped the bolt with his bare hand, grabbed it, and broke it in half thus destroying the attack.

"What in the name of whatever God(s) are out there has daddy been feeding you big boy?" His question was met with a deep chuckle.

"I will enjoy breaking you. Then I will find the pathetic and cowardly Prince of all saiyans, and break him too. Then I will find Kakarot and destroy him utterly." The beast, for that is all this thing could be called at this point, kicked off the ground and destroyed a large portion of it, what was left compacted into a crater.

Broly slammed his outstretched arm into Calaphor with such strength Calaphor was left seeing spots. The massive saiyan warrior dragged Calaphor along, his throat caught in Broly's elbow as Broly slammed him into a mountain. Darkness consumed his vision and pain filled his body. Groaning, he tried to move when he remembered that he was likely inside of a mountain, but dear God(s), how deep down was he? He was not left to think for long when Broly had grown bored of waiting. So he had blown the mountain away, leaving Calaphor to cover his eyes in attempt to compensate for the sudden amount of light that was overwhelming. Calaphor had to escape soon or he might actually die. Broly had already surpassed him and he saw no sight of the other one. The circlet was strained beyond belief but remained on the head of his insanely powerful foe.

"What happened to all your talk, I was hoping you would put up a better fight than this!" Broly jumped down into the pit where the mountain had been and slammed his knee into Calaphor's gut, winding the man. Left gasping for breath, Calaphor swung his arm in attempt to strike at Broly, who caught his fist easily. What the other saiyan had not expected was the ball of energy Calaphor had made in his hand, which continued on its path and struck Broly in the face. With a roar of more utter annoyance than pain, Broly began pummeling Calaphor, and after dozens of strikes he could not have hoped to block, picked him up by the throat. The older scarred saiyan came to the edge of the pit.

"Enough my son! He is beaten. Now, saiyan, tell us what you know of Prince Vegeta and we shall throw you in a pod. You know better now than to try and face our might!" Calaphor almost spat in their faces as Broly began to shrink and power down, then tossed him to the ground in a broken heap. Many if not most of his bones were broken, and he fell out of the Super saiyan form. He coughed blood and grimaced, muttering silent apologies to Goku.

"Earth. He is on a planet called Earth.. With another saiyan named Goku. They know nothing of me, I learned this from data logs I took from a Frieza base. They were transmitted right before the planet was destroyed, but Goku had returned to Earth and Vegeta remained there with nowhere else to go." The older saiyan smirked, very pleased.

"Very good. We shall send you off and be done with you. Let it be known that if you continue to parade around as a false Super Saiyan we will take that as a challenge to our rule. Know what is best for you and go into hiding, and once we rule the galaxy we might accept you as a foot soldier. Begone." A couple of armored guards that appeared suddenly dragged Calaphor back to his ship and tossed him in. He set random coordinates and entered them, his ship leaving quickly.

He had been worried that they would destroy him with his ship as soon as he left but it seemed to not be so. He groaned as the pain began catching up with him, and put on the life support system to keep himself alive even as he faded from consciousness.

* * *

When he awoke his ship was still, and he didn't feel like he had just been thrown between two clashing planets. He looked outside his small window to find himself on a planet. Triggering the pod door to open he climbed out and stretched, then he sensed around for any energy signatures. None of significance could be sensed. Taking off steadily he flew for a while randomly, no destination in mind. He sighed and landed, resting against a rock. That was when he smashed his fists into the ground.

He had been fully utterly defeated. If he was correct Broly had been holding back or even had been held back from unleashing his full power. Something that powerful.. How had it been possible? He thought Super saiyans were the ultimate power in the universe. While that still seemed so, they were not all on the same level as he had thought. Nor had he accounted for the possibility of other saiyans being alive. For three years he realized, that while he wiped out PTO forces he had seen little to nothing of Hunter, nor had he trained even a bit. Maybe enough to keep at his level of power but he certainly had not grown a substantial amount. Taking over planets.. He barely exerted himself. Worse some innocents died because of him. He was no better than the PTO. He scowled and looked at his hands.

"What am I to do now? I cannot return to the MoS, they will send me after Broly again.. I.. I'd die. At the same time simply appearing in the lime light would get me marked and hunted by those two bastards." He was lost in thought for a while, until finally standing he figured he would search for water. If he would be here a while he might as well begin setting things up.

It did not take him long to find a river that had plenty of odd creatures swimming in it. The water was very clear and the creatures seemed to be the ones cleaning it. Taking a breath of air, he realized just how clear the air was as well. Had the creatures here adapted to keep their own planet clean and healthy? It did not matter. He was here now. He spied a forest not too far, only a few miles from the river and he headed towards it, and cut more than three dozen trees down with a single swipe of his hand and some of his ki focused intensely.

Carrying them back had been a slight problem. He had to throw them and hope they didn't land in the river or shatter. Quickly flying back he found that almost all of the trees had survived being thrown. Only a four had fallen in the river and two had shattered against a rocks. Nodding he quickly got to work to put together a foundation for the shelter he planned to build. He had very few belongings and none of them were here so he would have to work for a day or two to build a structure that he could live in. He decided that now is as good a time as any to train, so he powered up to Super saiyan and meditated a bit gaining his power under his control. Without that control he would destroy everything he was working on, so it took him a moment to gain his focus. Once that was done things were sped up on building the house. He could fly much faster than before and carried the logs he needed over to the site of his new abode.

He had set some wood aside for the fire he was going to build. He contemplated going and getting stone but he hoped to not be here forever. His stay would only last as long as he could not grow his power massively as quickly as possible. So for the next few days he would wake up and turn super saiyan, meditate, work on whatever he needed like food or boiling water (he could never be too careful). At first he didn't notice the slow escalation of his power. But it was there. Scowling he realized he would be here far longer than he had anticipated.

A few weeks later he sensed something terrifying, far far away from this peaceful quiet planet. He only caught the briefest flash but it was saiyan energy, even more powerful and intense than Broly's. He wouldn't even notice the tiny flash of energy an entire galaxy away in the North Galaxy later on as a being composed of Earth's greatest warriors perished.

* * *

He felt as though that for the year or so he spent on this planet that much had transpired out in the universe. It felt uncomfortably calm and Calaphor was unsettled by it. For the past year he has spent the majority of it in Super Saiyan, eventually having become able to sleep in the form. His power he could completely hide even as a super saiyan. He had discovered a relaxed version of it, as well as being able to transform back into Super Saiyan almost effortlessly. His power had grown substantially, but he was not certain if he was strong enough to leave yet. He knew at last however he had reached the limit. He had taken his power as far as he could and it would grow no more. At least, he could not find a way to expand super saiyan after intensive searching.

He knew power levels did not matter, they hadn't for a long time. Even if he could measure his max level of power it wouldn't matter because whatever was measuring it would blow up at the no doubt large number. He was ready to leave however and get back to looking for the answers he had been for more than 5 years. He flew back to his ship, which was exactly where he left it. After building his shelter he had simply moved it to a cave and collapsed the entrance to hide and protect it from nature. He lifted it out and set it outside on a grassy plain, making sure that the outside looked fine. Done with that he climbed inside and activated its systems, finding it still worked perfectly and that its energy was still enough for several more trips. That being done he closed the hatch and began to contemplate where he would go.. By now that business with Broly had to be sorted out, so he should be safe. He was in his relaxed Super Saiyan form anyhow so it is not like he would be fully unprepared. Finally he decided to return to the planet from which he originated, that being the one he appeared on before attacking that Frieza base.

Thus he now knew his first stop, Frieza Planet 79, the base that seemed to be on a planet would probably not be in the greatest of shape. It had after all been two full years since Frieza's death. Typing in the coordinates, he yawned and fell into a light sleep during the trip.

Finally arriving he kicked the hatch opened and strode into the base, the few guards there confused and scared of the being that acted like he owned the place. They tried to level their blasters at him in warning but he stopped, then kept walking. Even more confused, they became terrified when their blasters fell apart suddenly. Calaphor yawned and flicked everyone who tried to stop him out of the way, and he quickly made his way to the armory, and got a new training suit and armor, same style thankfully. With that done he began making his way to the archives, or where he thought they were. He occasionally had to stop someone and interrogate them. Finally thought a dozen or so guards blocked his passage in the hallway. They parted in the center and an arcosian strode forth from behind them. Recognition lit in Calaphor's eyes.

"State your purpose stranger. Or you will be executed immediately." Calaphor grinned and powered up a bit, his hair waving suddenly. The base shook slightly and Hunter froze, recognizing the saiyan at last.

"But.. you.. Died! You have been gone for over a year!" Hunter took a step back and his guards opened fire, Calaphor not even being affected by it. He fired beams that killed all twelve guards then rushed forwards and picked Hunter up by the throat. The arcosian in question tried to stab Calaphor with the mechanical tail blade, and grasped at his throat.

"I simply grew bored. Now I am looking for something exciting to do and you, my friend are in my way." Hunter trembled as Calaphor smashed his fist into the arcosian's gut, then threw him into the nearest wall. The much weaker being was winded and dazed, not having a chance to stop Calaphor from firing a blast which sent him through 1..2..3 walls before he was embedded in the fourth, and went limp. Calaphor smirked and continued on his way.

Once he arrived he tore the door opened and dove forwards, grabbing the alien sitting at a computer console.

"You are going to look up accident reports on a Frieza base sometime five years ago, before Frieza left to go to Namek. The base in question was attacked by a saiyan." The alien, fearing for his life quickly looked up and easily found the report. Calaphor glanced over it and saw the name of the planet.

"Now, send those coordinates to a ship and tell me which ship you sent it to, a pod preferably." This was accomplished quickly. Once Calaphor had the number of the pod and its location, he snapped the alien's neck and destroyed the console. He didn't care for these aliens, they likely were horrible creatures who lorded their power over others. Even if they were just aliens forced into service, what did he care?

He settled into his new pod comfortably and made sure the coordinates were in fact sent to this pod, once he confirmed that they had he hit the start and the hatch closed, then the pod shot off. He had another trip to rest up for and did exactly that, dozing off fairly quickly.

He let the hatch to his pod open and climbed out, then proceeded to blow the remnants of the Frieza base away as soon as he landed. He fired pot shots at any who escaped him in his sight. Sighing, he realized he might had done that for no good reason, but shrugged it off. He he remembered right, the way he came from was somewhere in the north tundra of the planet..

So once he actually arrived he ignited his aura which staved the cold off, even as it whipped around him in a blizzard. Some of the places around him seemed very vaguely familiar, and he landed suddenly after spotting something glinting on the frozen ground. It was some sort of ship.. Single person, but no controls on the inside. It seemed more of a containment thing than a ship. He tore a panel of metal off and found several controls, and something that sent a chill down his spine. There was a digital label, it was weak and dim from being left to the elements for as long as it had.

"Calaphor… this is it. Somehow this is what brought me to this planet, but that doesn't explain why I have no memories, at least none of mine from before arriving here.." He began messing with it and it suddenly beeped, the door began trying to close. He must have triggered something, and could destroy it from inside if need be. So he lept up and into the cylindrical ship right as the door broke the ice that kept it from closing and it snapped shut.

"Returning to place of origin, Test Subject successfully deployed." The ship suddenly lurched and Calaphor placed his hands on the sides of it as it blasted off into space.

He had no idea where he was going, and could only hope that the ship wouldn't fall apart before landing.. Also that the ship would not explode upon impact.. This was a pretty rash decision now that he thought about it. But he was so close to his answers! He thought about how complacent he had gotten with the MoS, how simple it was to track the short leads, all the way to this point. It was hard to believe actually.. Not finding his answers to who he was, not knowing so much about himself is what granted him the power of Super Saiyan. Now it was so very simple how he backtracked through what he had gone through. He contemplated on this during the trip, the ship shaking a few times but not much else.

Eventually though it landed and moved no more. So he waited and he waited for the door to open but after a few minutes it seemed nothing had happened. He drew his fist back and slammed it into the door and it was torn out of the hinges. His sight was met with a cloud of grey pollution, a stark contrast to the planet he spent a year on, which practically maintained its own ecosystems from pollution. He climbed out of the pod and found it landed near a large mountain.. With a huge cave mouth nearby. He figured that was a good a place as any to sit for a bit before he tried to figure out where he was.

He made sure to extend his senses out, always had to be careful on a new planet. There could be any sort of weird aliens with strange powers. That wasn't always common but it was enough to the point that travellers had to be careful. He finally left Super Saiyan, with a bit of effort.. He didn't realize it but he had been in Super saiyan relaxed for a rather long period of time. He had to be careful of that otherwise he might end up stuck in the form, which would be a pain for when he needed to do a quick shift to throw someone off if he isn't in the mood for a fight. Stepping into the mouth of the cave, it seemed rather dark even though the.. Sun? Was still in the sky. Though the massive amounts of likely toxic clouds might be attributing to the darkness. He created a pale orb of weak energy that illuminated the cave. Surprisingly it narrowed sharply, to the point it became a passage he would barely be able to go down. He almost ignored it until he took a bit more of a look. Upon further inspection there was a carved staircase. It looked dark so he held his hand in front of him, the orb glowing brightly enough to easily illuminate his path. He took a few small steps and seemed that the stairs were in fact plain stone. Knowing this he began making his way down the staircase and keeping an eye and his senses out for anything out of the ordinary.

Of course when he had glanced to his side to see if there was a divergence in the path, he didn't think a few steps later he would run into a door. A metal door for that matter. In fact, it looked like quite a secure door with its heavy shielding. Somehow there was a generator subtly creating a loop of energy and pushing it outwards and pulling it back just on top of the door. Calaphor touched it and pushed a bit, easily overwhelming the shield and then touching the door, which swung open.

"Huh. Okay, this seems to be the place I'm looking for. Probably." He stepped forwards into a room only a bit taller than he was, and looked forwards to see another door like the one he just came through. The door behind him suddenly slammed shut and he sighed.

"I really don't want to blow this place up, so if anyone can hear me-" There was a loud fuzzy noise then a speaker came on.

"It really can't be.. I thought you were dead..Calaphor, is that you?" The voice that spoke seemed tired and weak. It made Calaphor uncomfortable that the voice sounded familiar.

"That is what I go by. It's the only name I can remember, so if you are some sort of scientist who captured me and wiped my memories I'd really like those back now." The door ahead of him opened and he wasted no time in marching forwards through it, and finding a hallway that turned right.

"Follow the path, third door on your right.." He looked around for where the speaker or such was. Finding nothing right away he moved on. His answers were so close that his skin itched, and blood was rushing through his body. His power was fluctuating, and he was finding it hard to keep control of himself.

He realized how far he had walked and turned to his right, and a quick check confirmed that it was in fact his destination. He took a deep breath as the door opened and as he seemed to do often today stepped in. The interior was extraordinarily plain and dull. He looked a bit to the left to see a humanoid machine. The robot was tending to... to…. A very small creature lying in a bed that fit his size.

"Who are you. I want my answers now. I've searched long enough for them." The small and very old looking being coughed a moment before taking a deep breath.

"So it seems. I am a doctor, and likely the last living full blooded tuffle. The tuffles are-" Calaphor took a step forwards.

"Tuffles are the race that saiyan's shared Planet Plant-er.. Planet Vegeta with before they were wiped out. How did you survive?" The tuffle looked up at Calaphor curiously.

"I'd have thought you'd know. I had to use my DNA as the supplement to the original Calaphor's to create you. I escaped on a pod as my race died, and spent the next several decades trying to create a hybrid saiyan and tuffle. The original purpose of it was to not create a weapon but a bridge, to try and make peace with the saiyans. Even though I didn't work fast enough.. I still felt obliged to create something. If I hadn't then I would have simply died. I had no drive. I'm surprised I have even lasted this long. Even now I feel my life wasting away. I wanted to give you, or a clone like you a chance at life. I knew you were half saiyan, capable of violence, capable of evil.. But you are also half tuffle, capable of life, capable of good.. I felt it necessary that you have that option, that chance." Calaphor absorbed all this information and stood rigid and unmoving.

"So I am just some experiment.. A contradiction. A paradox. I shouldn't exist.. I am an abomination!? A saiyan, Calaphor WHOMEVER that is hated tuffles! The tuffles, you, should all be dead..I can't kill one half without killing the other. I must exist hating myself, a tuffle as well as a saiyan, hating myself for unlocking so much power thanks to my saiyan blood, hating myself for my weakness for even having tuffle blood..the thought that at any moment in this unnatural false life you have instilled in me I could die because something about a tuffle's biology isn't compatible with a saiyan's. That you didn't even consider if I wanted this life!? That if I chose to follow the calling of my saiyan blood, I could wipe out dozens, hundreds of planets before something could stop me. You might have condemned the universe to tragedy by creating me! No, I refuse to accept any of this! I am a saiyan, so I will finish what my true father, this Calaphor you used, and all other saiyans started by killing you and thus ending the tuffle race." The old dying pitiful creature before him nodded along, knowing this was a very real outcome.

"So it seems. Just know that even when you commit this act, you can still do better. You can still be more, do not deny one half to accept another. Accept both and be who you are." Calaphor lifted a trembling hand and in a flash the room exploded. He stood shaking, and against his will his eyes flooded with tears. He was an abomination. No, He was a saiyan. A killer, a monster. If that is what saiyans were meant to be then so be it. He would show the galaxy that there were still some monsters around.

He exploded into Super Saiyan, is control over his power somewhat slipping and unleashed a wave of destruction, devastating the mountain and the lab. He stood in a massive crater now, and found not all of the damnable place had been destroyed. He was about to simply destroy the planet when his common sense reined him in. He had to find a ship to leave first. That old piece of shit that brought him here was scrap, barely worth looking at. But maybe there were more capable ships inside what was left of the lab. He contained his power for now, forcing himself to relax. He would have plenty of time to destroy in the very near future. Striding forth, he began checking each room of what was left to check, finding random parts for machines, a few computers that likely contained years of research. Each of those he smashed with a fist and then moved on. He eventually came on a wider double door, which upon opening revealed 2 ships like the one that brought him here. He approached them and looked them over, finding that they sat upon launch pads that led upwards, which upon further inspection showed there were hatches meaning they would probably fly right on up. Finding one of them in satisfactory condition he quickly got it started up and entered the coordinates for the planet he had been originally deposited on. It only seemed fitting that a new Calaphor make his debut there. Stepping into the ship and allowing it to take off he felt himself drift to sleep from emotional exhaustion, and allowed himself the slight reprieve. He could deal with all of this later, for now he could use some rest.

* * *

Author's Note: I know that this isn't quite the best I've written, or maybe it is, but it was a bit difficult writing this how I wanted it. I couldn't convey the right emotions for it and will probably rewrite this chapter eventually. Yes, i know it kind of moves quickly. Sorry about that.


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Super or any of its movies or games. I did however create the OC Calaphor.

* * *

He was fucking lost, drifting throughout the infinite void of space. At least he thought so. He hadn't been awake much in his attempt to shut out all feeling and ignoring the events of the day before. His ship, or pod or cylinder had suddenly lurched then all noise ceased. The ship still had power and was refreshing his air and he ate some of the nutrient packed rations that were stored in almost any ship, even this one. Apparently that… thing had thought ahead in case he had not taken to whatever planet he was thrown away on. So at least starving to death would take a while longer.

* * *

In an asteroid belt somewhere in the universe, a mechanical monstrosity awoke. It's scanners had located a ship stopped due to the jamming signal sent from the automaton. It could be called a cyborg almost, except for the fact that the flesh sac it inhabited was long dead, burned and unrecognizable. Thankfully it's creators had the foresight to scout out a potential subject for their designs. Above a massive red planet they waited, until finally a ship was launched then destroyed. They had been waiting for an opportunity and swept in within seconds, collected the burning corpse and fled back to their ship. It was exactly what they were looking for, a being with an expandable energy reserve. Though the mind was dead, they had managed to restart the beating of its heart and restore the living corpse to a usable condition. Once they had gathered what data they could they began attacking mechanical parts to it, cut it open and replaced damaged parts. It barely held a humanoid form, though it was far taller than it had been before. It's programing from the mechanical brain inside its head told it to collect the bodies from ships after destroying them and taking them to the storage facility and freeze them until its creators could stop by and collect the experiments. But after launching its own scan something awoke in it.

You see, the shell of a being that once existed had died. It's soul had been in the process of going to Otherworld. But then in it's burning, rotting form it had been brought back. The soul was trapped and vengeful, unable to exact its revenge on the other saiyan's for killing him when he was so close. Now he was trapped forever in this form. That was, until after the scan. It confirmed the presence of saiyan DNA within the pod, and a living organism inside. It's specific genetic coding though…. Without even needing a sample it could tell. It shared DNA with itself. Either its creators had made a copy, or perhaps… a whisper, the faintest hint of a memory long forgotten. While it slept, when it's mind still lived, not long before it went dark there were creatures that stole from it. It was small things that he had no reason to care for. Hair, his saliva off a piece of meat. Then he recalled as its creators had desired more DNA, that of the other creatures that shared the planet with saiyans.. Until a full moon occurred. The saiyans caused a massacre and its creators, disappointed left. But their scanners caught one ship escaping, holding the last tuffle. The logic processors barely processed such things and came to the conclusion that there was less than 0.0009% chance that this being's point of origin came from the tuffle. Finally deciding on a course of action, it overpowered its programing and launched itself towards the ship, intending to drag it down to the nearest planet's surface and interrogate it.

* * *

After hours of sleep and stillness the ship shook and began moving again. He had no window to look outside so he had no way of telling what was happening. Whatever it was he was liable to blow it up as soon as he could. It was definately mechanical and he soon felt as the pod began being pushed faster and faster. Finally he began to hear things, and there was only one thing going through his mind as the pod heated up rapidly.

' _Something is trying to kill me.'_ That thought drove him back into the depths of his rage, remembering how often he could have died thanks to the situation he was put in. Thanks to that BASTARD!

He trembled, and formed a Kappa Defense Shield around himself, just above his skin. He braced himself as the ship suddenly stopped, slamming full force onto the surface of something and exploded around him. He grunted and then took a deep breath, he wasn't sure how long he could survive in the environment and would rather kill whomever dared try to kill him so pathetically before he suffocated in the void. With a flex and exertion of his power, he stilled himself and expanded his shield then quickly looked around. What he saw shocked him.

First of all, he let out his breath seeing thick amounts of vegetation around him. Next was the literal giant of a mechanical monster in front of him. The worst of it was that it bore half if his face. Horribly burned and scarred, but his face indeed. There was no hair, and most of its body was covered in armor. It was much taller than him and wider as a whole. He took a step back, horrified.

"What are you!? How do you have my face? Have I gone insane in my rage!? Am I dead!?" He clutched his head took another step back, and tripped over some of what was left of the ship that had brought him here.

"My designation no longer matters. Query, explain point of origin to access that information." It took a step forwards on a pillar of a leg, not really defined as humanoid any longer but it bent anyhow.

"A...A STUPID BASTARD! He stole DNA from a saiyan, twisted it, fused it with tuffle DNA to create me… I am an abomination! He named me Calaphor after the saiyan, the only good thing that worthless fuck ever did in his pitiful existence….." The machine's eyes shined with interest and it took another step.

"Previous designation prior to reconstruction: Calaphor. Race: Saiyan. Using information provided by you, Calaphor, I am your Progenitor." It leveled an arm at him, which like its legs was a pillar of metal, though this shifted and a powerful white glow emanated from within.

"W-what.. That can't be. That really cannot be possible! Your ship when you tried to leave Planet Plant was destroyed with you on it.." He was still on the ground, not too worried about this thing. It may have mechanical parts but the body it used to store energy was beyond repair, damaged and barely functioning. If anything it would use up all its energy in one blast.

"My creators recovered the burning remains and brought life to the heart. The mind was far gone at that point." With that it unleashed a blast that destroyed the scattered remains of Calaphor's ship, and sent him flying off.

His shield had absorbed most of the damage but it had shattered from the surprising amount of energy stored in the attack. His shout of pain lasted a few seconds before he unleashed a wave of energy, stopping his momentum. Quickly he decided to destroy this monstrosity and put an end to its sad existence. He powered up to his full power of his base form wanting to end this. Forcing himself to his feet he kicked off the ground and rushed the machine, kicking and punching as hard as he could. It almost seemed like he was doing something until it backhanded him into the ground.

He finally forced himself out of the indention he had left and dashed away to catch his breath, nothing he did put more than a dent in it and it still repaired those quickly. He sought the power deep inside of himself and grabbed it, pulling it to the surface despite resistance of his mental locks trying to help him process the situation. Now was no time to waste on such thoughts, he could do that after killing this thing. In a painful flash of pale gold that grew into the shine of a star, Calaphor's power raged around him as he used his power to begin forming an attack before he had fully powered up. The machine that had part of his face was moving towards him at a rapid pace.

Suddenly, he seemingly fired a wave of raw energy that the machine swept a column arm at. Instead of making it explode or knocking it away though, the energy spread over the arm then began moving over its body rapidly. It tried removing it but the energy did not do damage. Calaphor continued powering up as he spread a grid of energy guides on the machine that went down to an atomic level. His ability to control his energy so well was unparalleled except by certain individuals. Either way, Calaphor quickly began unleashing swarms of golden orbs, dozens, thousands, all of them extraordinarily small as they washed over the machine. He guided his attack that began to start at the limbs and began taking apart the atoms and their bonds that held said atoms together. The energy field contained the numerous reactions to thousands of atoms being split, millions, he could barely contain such energy as the machine struggled until each and every atom was destroyed. Screaming he forced the raw power of millions of atoms splitting away from him, then was blinded by such an overwhelming blast that he barely survived using. Even if the energy wasn't his it was still an incredible amount of energy, that instead of simply vaporizing atoms and a person, he splits them. Tricky but possible if you have enough power to contain it all as well as a decent understanding of the science behind it.

He floated, the epic blast having disrupted the planet's already low gravity and weak atmosphere, unconscious after wielding such power. He came up for a name for it as he used it but his rage burned too bright to consider shouting it. His ship was destroyed and a large chunk of the planet had just been blown away. With a groan he awoke, and began looking around dazed. He recalled having fought that thing, and quickly looked around but saw no sign of it. He took another look around and saw some scattered remains of the ship he had brought, and then it hit him. He had no way off of this planet. It might even explode because of how much damage has been done to it. He was in the middle of butt fuck nowhere, with from what he could tell was no other living beings on the planet. Is this how he would die? Starved and broken mentally on a planet, no one knowing or caring? Is this the vengeance of the universe against him for his existence? Or is it revenge for killing the tuffle who created him? He had done so much evil in his short life already.. Perhaps this was for the better… He ought to end himself now to save himself the suffering.

"NO! I.. I won't! I am a saiyan warrior…. A tuffle. A man… Perhaps I have not been in the right state of mind…. But I must figure out a way to survive! I'll pay for my sins somehow!" He suddenly heard a deep chuckle and the hybrid turned sharply.

"Oh, how absolutely fantastic. This is even better than I had hoped. I have been on your trail… Calaphor.." It was a rather damaged being, Hunter, he realized. The arcosian had suffered some damage in their last confrontation and now looked rather mechanical, more so than just the part of his tail.

"Hunter.. What in the hell are you doing here? How did you even find me!?" The grey skinned mechanical thing took a step forwards.

Flanking him were various aliens in an unfamiliar style of armor. Then behind them was their ship, a rather large thing. It looked like Frieza and Cooler's ship but modified heavily and had some symbol on it, looking like a cage with different symbols representing creatures on it.

"I followed your tracks, you left a lot of 'footprints' in the form of craters and dead bodies. Every terminal in bases of the PTO submit view history to a main console off planet through a chain of various sources. Sensors in the region of the planet you went to in that piece of shit cylinder ship detected its landing and leaving, so we tracked you. Those were some pretty impressive fireworks that are sure to have drained your super saiyan power." A bright green aura sparked to life around Hunter.

"It took a lot of energy to pull that off but a lot of that came from what i was killing. If you really want to join it then I'd be glad to kill you finally. As my first action of redemption, I will spare you further suffering!" Calaphor pushed the residual pain from his battle not much earlier and summoned the power from deep inside of him, new purpose flooding him and bringing his Full Super Saiyan power to him.

"Ah, there it is! The form of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Dr., if you would please activate the machine now that the scans are completed, I will proceed as planned!" Calaphor looked on in confusion then shouted out in pain.

He could feel some of his power being pulled from him and to Hunter. How it was possible he didn't know, but he rose up into the air a bit, his foe doing the same. Then he spotted it, a blue alien with green eyes and black hair grey beginning to streak through it. working on a machine, about the size of a saiyan pod. He realized this must be what is causing the energy to leave him and without another second fired a blast at it. He jolted when a field of energy sprung up around the device and the doctor, and it looked like his own golden energy.

"Tsk Tsk, sorry little saiyan. It isn't that easy, this device is not only channeling your energy into Mr. Hunter over there, but is also bringing it to this device to generate a protective field. Quite a genius piece of work if I do say so myself. It was originally constructed to pull from multiple dozen targets and empower a general of an army. But the modification was simple enough, just increasing how much draw to take from a single target." The doctor looked smug and Hunter looked triumphant.

"Fine, if you wish to fight me with my own power like some honorless scum then let us fight!" Calaphor launched himself forwards and threw a right hook at Hunter who caught it with his left.

"Surely you are a fool, rushing against an opponent like that on such equal footing, perhaps even the disadvantage! Oh dear Calaphor, I will have such.. _fun_ with this battle~!" The grey skinned warrior slammed his tail into Calaphor's side then twisted his wrist from his grip of the hybrids hand.

With a gasp of pain Calaphor unleashed a short range blast that made Hunter let go of his hand and drove him back a bit. The green aura he had was slowly bleeding away, Gold burning into it quickly. The hybrid had to quickly rethink his strategy for fighting someone using his own power against him.

"Psi Chi Phi Rampage of Fury!" Calaphor rushed at Hunter and spun, firing a beam which struck the side of his enemy's face, then threw a kick that impacted him in the side and finally unleashed a ball of energy that threw him back.

Hunter was grinning despite the effort he had to put in to guarding under the assault and extended a palm towards the hybrid saiyan.

"What a Deplorable Demise!" A blast of gold-green energy was unleashed at Calaphor, and it broke off into several spread out blasts that instead of from one directions it came from every direction he faced.

Calaphor waited a few seconds right before the blasts would collide with him and using his energy forced himself backwards and fired a blast that would counter the incoming blasts. He was successful and rushed forwards again, forming an Alpha Spear in one hand and a Gamma Blast Ray in the other. However upon emerging from the cloud of dust and smoke left from the explosion of the blasts he found Hunter preparing another attack already.

"Gravity Meteor!" With that a massive gold blast that still had some faint bits of green radiating in it was launched at Calaphor. He fired his ray and slashed it horizontally, bisecting the blast in two which still moved towards him.

He then launched the Alpha Spear through the gap and finally fired a blast to counter the two still very large blasts headed his way. Hunter batted the spear aside and Calaphor blasted both halves, destroying them. The halfling saiyan was feeling the strain of battle now, two in a row and his own energy being drained from him. He looked to the machine and rushed at it, however Hunter caught up and spun, slamming his tail into Calaphor's back and forcing him into the ground.

"Ah ah- can't have you trying to ruin my fun! It is finally pay back time for the several humiliations you gave me.. Calaphor, the Super Saiyan. HAH! Once I capture you I will become the greatest bounty Hunter in the Universe!" Scowling Calaphor pulled himself up and shook his head of the dust and rock that had gotten stuck in his hair. He launched up and grabbed Hunter by the throat and began to strangle him.

It seemed that it wouldn't work though, because Hunter's tail wrapped around his own throat, the mechanical bladed tip pressing to his jugular. He was forced to release the half cyborg and his throat was let go, only for the Arcosian to slam his fist into Calaphor's face, sending him flying.

This was exactly as Calaphor had wanted it to go though, and he was sent at the machine, using his own power to speed towards it. Before Hunter could act once he realized, Calaphor reached the shield and completely powered down to base form, then hid his Ki completely. The field disappeared and Calaphor groaned at the feeling of being so weak, though he had cut off most of the available power to it it still drew from him. The machine's engineer looked in utter shock as Calaphor pressed a simple button, turning the machine off. Powering up fully he then slammed a fist through it destroying the machine's functionality.

The half tuffle grinned in victory, having outsmarted the machine when suddenly a blunt force slammed into his head and everything went black.

* * *

AN: So yeah.. probably took a lot longer than it should have, and to be honest I had all of it done except for the last like four paragraphs, but.. a guy can get sidetracked, alright? Enjoy this if anybody even sees it because it will take ages to write the next chapter probably.


End file.
